Phoenix Fire
by LadyFyl
Summary: Hermione befriends the Doctor only to learn things that no one expected. [Not a Hermione is River Song fic. It starts out with the 10th but leads to the 11th. Goes through the Hogwarts years. It's also very wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. And no own.]
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Fire

Hermione befriends the Doctor only to learn things that no one expected. (Not a Hermione is River Song fic.)

* * *

Inside a lone compartment on the Hogwarts train, Hermione Granger nestled herself in the corner. She undid her trunk to pull out her robes. She would hate to be late on her first day at Hogwarts. Her hands were shaking. The train was nearing Hogwarts, the magic would become a reality. As she lifted the top, Hermione stared curiously inside, a small pout on her lips. Nestled securely amongst her clothing was a leather bound journal. A journal she had not placed in there.

That was odd. Her parents hadn't put it in there, had they? Gently, Hermione took the journal in hand and ran her tiny fingers across the rigid cover. It was blue, with light blue gems embedded into the leather. Silver symbols covered the border, and when she opened it, inside the pages. They were so strange... yet familiar. Hermione frowned. She'd never seen them before. How could they possibly be familiar?

Hermione turned yet another page and found something even more strange. The journal had been written in already, but only with two words. A question.

"Doctor Who?" Hermione posed to the empty air. She waited in the silence, but didn't really expect a reply. Instead of waiting for something to happen, Hermione pressed her newly bought wand into the book and tried a spell she'd read in one of her school books. She'd been itching to try some magic since she'd been to Diagon Alley, and now she had her chance.

"_Revelio,"_ she said. Hermione willed the spell to work. Hermione felt the familiarity of magic flow through her and into her wand, and it projected itself into the book. Glee coursed through her, a smile brimming on her lips. There was just something about magic that made her inexplicably happy.

Nothing happened, though. She couldn't tell if it was her spell that hadn't worked properly, or perhaps there wasn't anything for her to find. The young girl frowned in disappointment, when, all of a sudden, the runes began to glow. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She... did that? But there was more. As the runes' light slowly ebbed away, writing appeared inside the page.

**_How in the blazes did you manage to make the words glow? And what do you mean, "reveal?" Reveal what?_**

Hermione let out a girlish squeal of fright, and promptly closed the book and shoving it away. She needed to dress anyway, not play with a book that apparently responded to her. Oh Merlin.

It would be several hours later that Hermione would respond. She'd had to help a boy, Neville, find his lost toad Trevor (which she never did find) and watch a redheaded boy attempt a spell. And meet Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He was a bit nicer than the redhead, who she learned was Ronald Weasley. They were all three sorted into Gryffindor. She wasn't particularly pleased with being sorted with them, but she was happy about being sorted into Gryffindor. That meant she was brave, not just clever.

The feast had been enjoyable, too. She'd tried to explain the magic to the students around her from all she read in Hogwarts, A History, but no one listened. Not really. And so it was with a sigh of disappointment Hermione retreated to the First Year Girl's dormitory, which she shared with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They were still in the Common Room, meeting everyone and talking with the upper years. No one expressed any interest in speaking with her.

And so it was with a bit of biting loneliness Hermione opened up her trunk again and took out a quill and ink, deciding to reply. It was her journal, after all. Didn't it have any choice but to reply?

_I used a spell, _Hermione wrote. _Revelio. It's supposed to reveal hidden secrets. _She reasoned it wouldn't be too terrible to reveal that much. Obviously if he was talking to her it meant he was a wizard already, and knew of magic.

**_And you decided to use this spell on the book? Hang on, how'd you get it, anyway? Only... certain people can get this book._**Awfully demanding, Hermione thought.

_I found it in my trunk. I think my parents gave it to me. Why are you writing in my book?_

**_I'm not writing in YOUR book, you're writing in MY book. It has my name in it, doesn't it?_**Hermione frowned, and flipped through the pages and checked the cover. No name.

_No, just a question. "Doctor Who?" _

**_Ah that's the question, isn't it? Who is this mysterious Doctor. I hear say he's devilishly handsome. _**

Hermione giggled at the reply. _And you would know?_

**_Quite well, I'd imagine. I travel with him just about every day. Hard not to know the bloke. Bit hard to get along with, if you ask me. Bit mad._**

_So what's his name? _She asked.

**_The Doctor._**

_That's it? Just The Doctor? That's terribly unimaginative._

**_And your name is any better, Hermione Granger?_**

_How'd you know my name?_

**_I'm brilliant. I love Shakespeare you know, and let me tell you something that's not easy to do. Will can be a git sometimes when he has a writer's block, which is nearly all the time. Absolutely insufferable! And you try to help him but he just pushes you away because you're 'ruining his creative space' or some such thing. Well, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, allow me to say it's a pleasure to meet you. _**

And he said that the Doctor was mad. How on earth could he say that... like he knew Shakespeare? But Shakespeare had been dead for ages! Hermione frowned in disbelief, but put it as a token of magic. You could do practically anything with it. _You too,_ Hermione replied honestly. _But what's your name? _

**_I am the Doctor. Terribly unimaginative, isn't it? _**

Hermione stared at the journal in shock and flushed in embarrassment. She wrote a quick apology, then glanced at her clock. It was nearing ten o' clock, and she wanted to wake early for her schedule and breakfast. Hermione turned back to the blue journal and wrote a quick goodnight to the Doctor before shutting it to a close. She settled underneath the covers and held tightly to her book, because in it, she just might have found a friend.

* * *

**_Say that again? You have what for classes?_**

Hermione frowned. She just finished penning down her class schedule to him during lunch. Transfiguration had been absolutely fascinating, and Potions, too, though it was apparent Professor Snape did not like her very much. He took it out worse on Harry Potter though. She almost felt bad for him, he'd only been writing notes when Professor Snape had snapped at him.

_You can see the list, _she said. _Read it again._

**_I have! Ten times, actually, and I even showed it to a friend of mine. Just what kind of school do you go to, anyway? You do realize Magic doesn't exist, don't you? Of course there are these witches in the universe but I highly doubt you're one of them-_**

_Actually, _Hermione replied hotly, interrupting him, _I AM a witch and I go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and magic most definitely does exist! I know, I've seen it in practice! Have you ever seen it, Doctor? _

Hermione shut the book with a loud thud, feebly hoping that he could feel it, wherever he was. How dare he doubt her! Did he think she'd _lie_ to him? And why didn't he believe in magic? It was real! She could feel it in the walls and in the air around her. She'd used it herself; she was the best in her class. Everyone said so. And yet, he didn't believe her. Hermione pursed her lips, willing herself not to cry. He was her only friend, and he didn't believe her.

"Oi, what'd the book do, give you a paper cut?" Ron asked her, his food stuffed full of food. Hermione glared sharply at him, tears stinging in her eyes, and a frown settled deep into her brow. It was then she realized that everyone at the table was staring at her. Hermione turned on her heels and left the Great Hall, schedule in hand.

A few days had passed. Hermione hadn't even so much looked at the journal. Something inside her hummed when she neared it, but whatever urges she had to write immediately melted away when she remembered what he said. Magic, not be real? How could he not know?

True, her parents were muggles, but even when Hermione had been a little girl she knew she was special. All the strange happenings that surrounded her, like her grandmother's music box playing when she walked by, her books flipping open to her favorite pages- how could it be anything but? Oh, how she wished she could convince him.

Hermione frowned. She sat in the library, alone, like usual. Lavender and Padma were just like the girls back home, teasing her for her hair or her teeth. She couldn't help these things, and her parents wouldn't condone using magic to fix what could be done normally. Harry and Ron didn't like her one bit, no matter how much she tried to help. Her only friend was Neville, and he didn't really talk to her unless it was for asking help in Potions.

She was finished with her homework. It was still incredibly early, not even time for dinner. Tentatively, Hermione reached for the book and opened it, flipping it to the pages where she would talk to her only friend.

He'd written something since she had so abruptly left.

**_I'm sorry, Hermione._**

She bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes. _I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. It's just that… magic is all that I have. When I'm home I'm a bookish little girl with bushy hair and buck teeth, who no one wants to play with. Here… at Hogwarts, I'm the top in my class. I know the answer to every question asked of me, and I have the chance to prove that I belong. I'm really sorry, sir._After she finished writing, Hermione waited a few moments. He hadn't replied, and still hadn't after Hermione had finished reading her potions book. She reluctantly closed her journal and packed away her things, feeling even lonelier than she had before.

* * *

"You could get expelled!" She hissed to Harry and Ron. She followed the two boys as they left the portrait hole late that Thursday night. She'd been doing her homework and contemplating the Doctor in the large armchair by the fire. They hadn't noticed her, which worked to her benefit. Ron scowled at her. Hermione glared right back.

"What do you care, anyway?"

"I don't want to have to recover more points for our house, Ronald Weasley."

"Then stay here, Hermione," Harry returned. He was the nicer one of the two. Always the nicer one. Hermione frowned at him. That wasn't the point. Didn't they get it? They shouldn't throw something like their education away over something so terribly petty. She knew they hated Malfoy, she did too, but he wasn't worth expulsion. Hermione opened her mouth to tell them this when they walked away. Without a second thought Hermione followed, her feet shuffling after them. She silenced their footfalls and, with a look of surprise, both gave her a nod of thanks.

* * *

_A giant dog! Can you believe it? Oh, sorry, I know you haven't responded yet Doctor and I am terribly sorry for before, but I needed to tell someone what I've discovered. _

_In Hogwarts, there is a giant three headed dog, as tall as the Whomping Willow, standing over a trap door. I'm curious as to what it's guarding, I have to admit, but I don't want to risk expulsion. I found the dog when Harry and Ron, two boys at my school, decided to gallivant through the halls after hours and risk being expelled to duel a pureblood first year, Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin, where as the three of us are Gryffindors. Malfoy absolutely hates Harry, and I gathered the feeling was mutual when Harry accepted a duel from him. _

_Honestly though, it's like they don't even use their eyes! Harry and Ron didn't see the trap door at all, they were too busy staring at its heads. If they would just think- the dog must be guarding something. That's why the third floor corridor is banned from students. But if it's important enough to warrant a dog, shouldn't it be somewhere else? _

_Well, nevermind. Its best to just forget about that dog and the trap door. If I do anything more, I'm likely to be expelled, and I can't imagine anything more awful. They say the last time someone was expelled their wand was snapped in half. He couldn't perform magic anymore, legally. _

_I hope to hear from you soon, Doctor. _

Hermione closed it shut, preferring not to wait anxiously for a reply that might never come. Instead, Hermione readied herself for bed and tucked herself underneath her sheets. Even beneath the pillow, she could feel the hard form of the journal pressing against her head.

In the morning, Hermione was elated to find a reply. She'd thought, for a moment, that he was so angry with her and didn't wish to speak with her anymore. She was glad to find herself wrong. Hermione hastily read his reply.

**_Now hang on, where is the fun in having magic if you can't take a little risk now and then? It sounds to me like your headmaster wants someone to find out about whatever it is the giant dog is guarding. Did you know that the Cerberus dog was originally found on an alien planet? Wonderful people the Drayonites, they worshiped the Cerberus dog much like the Egyptians worshipped their cats- only on Drayarth they ate the dogs before reaching old age. It was some sort of ceremony but for the life of me I can't remember why. _**

Hermione paused at his mention of aliens. How would he know about aliens? And like he's visited them. That was just odd- not even in the muggle world could they travel so deeply into outer space. She didn't think even magic could allow a person to do that.

**_Anywho, it sounds like your friends just may need your help Hermione. I know if it were me, I would be looking into it. What sort of headmaster keeps a corridor forbidden and a three headed dog inside the castle for students to find? The sort that wants the thing to be found, that's who. _**

_Do you really think so? But why keep it guarded if it is meant to be found? I suppose he doesn't want the wrong sort to find it… But I'm only a first year! _

**_You're the best in your class, aren't you?_**

_Well, yes, _Hermione replied. _But there are loads of other people who are better suited than me-_

**_Now, Hermione. Don't you want to know what's beyond that trap door? _**

_Oh alright. I'll see what I can find out. _

Hermione spent the entire weekend in the library, except during meals. She was looking into what spells allowed her to converse with someone on the pages. So far she had found the Protean charm, but the journal seemed much more complicated than that. She even checked out every rune book in the library. So far, absolutely nothing reflected the runes on the journal. But how was that possible? The Hogwarts Library was extensive, or so Madam Pince said. There was very little they didn't have.

No one really spoke to her unless they wanted help with an essay. She was glad to help, of course, and even made suggestions on how to improve, but they didn't really seem to appreciate it. She wasn't stupid; she knew they mocked her behind her back. Ron was the worst of them.

Weeks passed. Hermione's birthday had come and gone, and she spent it in the library, writing in her journal. The Doctor would tell her all about his own adventures and she, in return, would talk about her lessons. In the back of her mind Hermione would passively wonder if she was breaking any rules, but she found that she didn't care. In the Doctor she had found a friend, and that was all that mattered.

His adventures were amazing, and nothing like hers. Yet he was always so attentive when she explained things about her world, and was kind when she asked questions about aliens and such. He said he was a time traveler, and he could go anywhere (or almost anywhere) he wished using his ship, the TARDIS. At first Hermione had a hard time believing him. Space ships? Time travel? It almost seemed surreal, but then she'd remembered his reaction to magic, and she supposed that her world was as strange to him as his was to her.

Charms class that Halloween morning was interesting to say the least. Wingardium Leviosa was a charm that allowed the caster to lift objects up into the air. Professor Flitwick cast the spell and directed his feather into the air. Murmurs of astonishment filled the class room.

"Now, you try!" He directed. "And remember, swish and flick!"

Beside her, Ron Weasley was trying to lift the feather with his wand. _"Wingardium Leviosah," _He said. He flicked his wand in the air as if he was trying to hammer in a nail. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"No, stop!" She said, grabbing his arm. "You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, and make the 'gar' nice and long."

"Well you do it if you're so smart," Ron retorted. She let out a huff. "Fine."

Hermione stared down at the feather before her. _"Wingardium Leviohsa," _Hermione pronounced clearly, swishing and flicking her wand as directed. Satisfaction washed over her as she watched her feather lift in the air. She glanced at Ron and quirked a brow.

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, Miss Granger's done it! Ten points to Gryffindor!" The little professor cheered. The cheering was short lived, however, as an explosion filled the room. Hermione screamed and ducked down, her feather falling loftily to the floor, abandoned.

"I think we're going to need another feather, Professor," Harry said softly. Seamus Finnigan's had exploded.

"It's Levi-OOOOH-sa not LevioSAR!" Ron repeated to Harry later. Hermione slowed down. "She's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Her jaw tightened and she glared at the back of their heads. What did they know about being alone? It wasn't easy. Hermione pushed past them both and ran to her next class. It was only when they were alone and done with did she retreat to the bathroom to cry. She locked the door to the loo and grasped her journal. How she wished the Doctor were here. He'd cheer her up.

She opened the book to see if the Doctor had written anything. She was hesitant to tell him what was wrong. He had loads of friends; he told her about them if she'd asked. She was friendless and alone. She glanced at the writing. Well not completely.

**_Hermione! You'd never believe it, an alien race was breeding on Earth through these little pills that literally sucked the fat right out of people and they walked away! They were cute but unfortunately it could reduce an entire living person into fat and Adipose creatures- anyway, whats important is that the woman I told you about before, Donna, had managed to find me. She'd been looking for me! I don't think that's ever happened before…_**

She read the rest of the entry in relative silence. She didn't understand how someone could just… instantly make friends like he did. Hermione was envious; if she was anything like the Doctor she wouldn't have a problem with being alone. And this Donna… she was traveling on the TARDIS with the Doctor. She was lucky. Really, truly lucky.

_I wish I could travel on the TARDIS with you, Doctor. _Hermione wrote. A stray tear fell on the page. His reply was instant.

**_Whats happened?_**

_I'm so alone here. I try to help the other students but they just reject me and mock me and- I really want to help, that's all. This boy, Ron, I've mentioned him before- he said I was a nightmare and it was no wonder I don't have any friends, just because I corrected his pronunciation of a spell! Honestly, he was going to end up hurting someone. I just… I've tried ever since I came to school to make friends here. It was a new start, you know? Away from the kids in my neighborhood where no one knew me. I wanted to prove I could do magic, I belonged in the wizarding world just as much as anyone else. And the only way I knew to do that was to read everything I could get my hands on. You're so lucky, Doctor. You do these amazing things and you have amazing friends. I wish I was like you. _

**_Don't you say that Hermione. You're a brilliant girl and I dare say you do belong in the wizarding world. Anyone who says differently is a moron. And don't you worry about that Ronald Weasel, he hasn't got have the brains you have. Don't you ever wish to be anyone but yourself. And you're not alone. You've got me, haven't you? _**

_Yeah, I suppose I do. Thank you. _

**_Anytime, Hermione._**

Hermione shut the book and wiped the tears away from her eyes with the sleeves of her robes. She stepped out of the stall and closed the door behind her softly.

A low groaning noise could be heard within the room. She hadn't noticed it before. Hermione looked up and let out a shriek.

A large, ten foot troll towered before her, shouldering a thick wooden club the size of its calves. It was a grey, smelly creature, and undoubtedly stupid judging from its expression. Stupid, but not deaf. The beast swung his club at her. Hermione let out another howl and ducked underneath the sink. The club hit the stalls and shattered the wood, scattering it across the floor. It swung again and oh how Hermione wished for her wand! She didn't have it in her robes and she couldn't call anyone.

"Oi! Pea brain!"

* * *

_They rescued me! I can't believe it- Harry and Ron, they saved me Doctor. From a troll. Well, it was their faults I wasn't at dinner to begin with. They made me terribly upset earlier, so much I even missed classes, which I will make up for, but it's not like they released the troll on me. And they even saved me. After the professors found us I lied for them. I never lie to the teachers, but it was necessary. I think we're going to be friends now, Doctor. I hope so. They're very brave._

**_Hermione, that's absolutely brilliant! I told you you would make friends. Course I didn't expect it to be them but life and death situations are good chances to make friends. Nothing like it. Donna and I just came back from Pompeii. We weren't supposed to Hermione, but we saved a few people. A family. Donna forced me to, but I'm glad she did. Sometimes I need someone to remind me to be more… human._**

* * *

_Ooh, that Snape! He was jinxing Harry's broom. You remember when I explained Quidditch? Well Harry is a Seeker, he catches the golden snitch, and his broom, a very new broom, best of the best, starts acting faulty. I looked over at the teacher's section and there was Snape, muttering under his breath. I know a jinx when I see one, visual contact has to be maintained, and he wasn't blinking at all. _

_Hagrid doesn't want to believe it, Professor Dumbledore does trust Professor Snape, and I trust Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore, but what else can be assumed? I went over there to save him and lit his robes on fire. Very handy. It's smokeless and can fit in a glass jar. When he noticed his robes on fire, Harry's broom stopped acting up. _

_Still, he is a teacher, and if I was caught I would have been expelled. But I don't regret it. I saved Harry's life; expulsion would have been worth it._

* * *

_Do you know who Nicholas Flamel is, Doctor? Hagrid told us that was beyond the trap door was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. I've checked through every book in the library and I can't seem to find out who he is, and I'm sure I've read his name somewhere before. _

**_Nope, not a clue. Sorry Hermione. Have you tried the Restricted Section?_**

_But that's restricted! Especially for first years. You can only access it if you have written permission from a Professor, and even then you have to have the book you want written down as well. We can never get in, we can't exactly make ourselves invisible, Doctor. Not yet._

**_I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do. Now, tell me more about this History of Magic. I think we left off with the Goblin wars…_**

_Happy Christmas, Doctor! I'd send you gifts but unfortunately I don't think an owl can reach you. _

**_Nope, not really. Sort of lacking in the owl department. Actually, we don't have a phone either… But, Happy Christmas Hermione! _**

Hermione frowned at his abrupt departure but closed the book anyway. She yawned as she set the journal aside. Beside the journal, aside from the lamp, were two neatly wrapped presents. One for the Doctor, and one for Donna. She'd never actually spoken to Donna before but it felt rude buying something for the Doctor and not his companion.

Then, there was this low groaning noise. It sounded so… off, but struck a familiar chord within her. She knew it. She didn't know how, or even where it came from, but Hermione knew that sound. She scrambled out of her bed and down the stairs, quiet in case her parents woke up, and slipped out of the door. She wrapped her arms around herself. Oh how silly, it was snowing and cold and she'd just waltzed out the door without her coat on.

But, there it was. On the side of the street. A blue Police Box that hadn't been there before. Tentatively, Hermione stepped forward. She ignored the snow and the chill, the anticipation and excitement bubbling within her was enough warmth. When she neared it, Hermione knocked. Three times.

And it knocked three times back.

She grinned as it opened. There stood the Doctor, grinning like a moron in a brown coat, pin striped shoes and Converses. She had never seen him before, but she knew that he was the Doctor. He couldn't be anyone else. "You know," the Doctor said, "You're going to catch pneumonia standing out there in the snow without slippers. Happy Christmas Hermione. Come on in." He stepped aside to allow her inside the TARDIS, and she could only stare in wonder.

"It's… so much bigger on the inside!" Hermione said in amazement. She spun around in a circle, taking everything in. It was so- amazing. Wonderful. It felt like home. "I've read spells that can do something similar, like with pockets, or bags or something. But this…? This is even more magical than Hogwarts."

"Isn't it though?" A woman said, with an outstretched hand. "Hello love, I'm Donna. You must be Hermione?" Hermione took her hand.

"Donna! The Doctor has told me lots about you," Hermione said.

"Well that's just wizard," Donna said, "Were you going to tell me you were talking behind my back?" Donna asked. Hermione giggled.

He made a face. "Nah thought it should be secret." Donna snorted. The Doctor glanced at Hermione, smiling. She was a bouncing girl with bushy hair and brown eyes. Big teeth, but, in her eyes was something clever- something worthwhile. "Well, Hermione, fancy a trip in the TARDIS?" Her eyes widened.

"Really? Oh, could I?" The Doctor grinned.

"Well, it is Christmas, and this is a time machine..."

"Oh do I ever! But- hold on, I'll be right back." She ran out of the TARDIS before reappearing not a moment later. "Don't leave without me!"

"Wouldn't imagine it," the Doctor replied. Donna sat down on the bench, leaning back. Her red hair fell across her shoulders in waves. She was awfully glad to have brought a coat, it was pretty cold. She turned to the Doctor.

"She's special, hm?" He sat down besides her, leaning forward, fingers laced together. There was a serious look on his face, but he was smiling. It was almost whimsical. Donna's lips quirked. She knew that look.

"Oh, she's brilliant. That big brain of hers is going to take her places."

"You've only known her for a few months."

"I suppose so," the Doctor replied. Donna got the feeling he was leaving something out. She didn't press, this time. "Same as you if you think about it, and look where we are now! Best friends, traveling through time and space."

Donna grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Spaceman. Best not make this one of those short trips that turn out to be a long one, though."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, we're just going to the Library."

"The Library? You're taking a little girl to the library?" Donna asked, incredulous.

"Hermione loves the library. Thought she might like the biggest one of them all." He stood as Hermione returned, clothed in jeans and a sweater, and a red and gold scarf. In her hands were two presents, one wrapped in blue and silver, and the other in red. She handed the red one to Donna and the blue one to the Doctor.

"Oh Hermione, you didn't have to do that," Donna said, taking it from her.

"You're my friends! But I wasn't quite sure what to get either one of you; I didn't know what you liked." Donna unwrapped her gift. Inside was a box of Honeydukes chocolate and a couple of chocolate frogs. "They're not actual chocolate frogs, are they?" Donna asked. Hermione shook her head, grinning.

"No, they have an animation charm. It brings them to life, so to speak. Inside are some cards, too, with info on them about famous witches and wizards. I suggest trying the Honeydukes chocolate, first- it's the best chocolate in the world."

She glanced at the Doctor to garner a reaction. He hadn't opened it yet, but was staring at it. He had this sad look on his face. It made Hermione's heart hurt. She frowned and asked gently, "Aren't you going to open it, Doctor?"

"Yes- I just can't remember the last time I've received a Christmas present." He smiled from ear to ear. "Well, let's not keep it waiting, hm?" He un-wrapped it. The gift was one Hermione had thought long and hard on. She hadn't been sure what to get him, especially something he could use or find useful. So instead she went with something completely different. Wizard Folk tales. The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"It's not like Shakespeare," Hermione admitted sheepishly. "But I thought you might like it. It's a piece of wizard history. And the stories aren't like Cinderella or Rapunzal." The Doctor wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. Hermione returned the hug. She could feel both of his hearts beat. She found it strange that he had two hearts, but she supposed it wouldn't be normal for an alien to have one. Especially one that looked so human.

"Thank you very much, Hermione, I absolutely love it." He released her. "Now, how about a trip to the Library?" She stared at him curiously, so he explained as he pulled the levers and pushed buttons. "The Library is the biggest one in the universe, it is, in fact, an entire planet with every book that has ever been made. The core of the planet is an index computer, the biggest hard drive in the known universe."

"That's absolutely amazing-"

"What's amazing is this chocolate!" Donna said, a mouthful. She made a noise of appreciation before swallowing. "And this card, too, listen to this; _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbeldore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling._' And look, on the other side, it has his picture. But it moves- Hang on, where'd he go?"

Hermione had stilled. The Doctor watched her with a frown. "_Alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel…_ Of course, I can't believe I've been so stupid!"

"What? What is it?"

"Hagrid, our gamekeeper, said that what was beyond the trap door, beyond Fluffy, was between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. He was an alchemist, and if I remember correctly, the creator of the Philosopher's Stone!" She started pacing in the TARDIS. The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS, arms folded, as he watched the young witch in amusement.

"Nicolas Flamel was born in 1325, Hermione."

"Yes, but, Doctor, the Philosipher's Stone is a stone rumored to create the Elixer of Life," Hermione explained. "It makes the drinker immortal- That's what Fluffy's guarding, that's what is beyond the trap door! Oh, I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron."

"Well, you can tell them as soon as you get back to Hogwarts. And we're off!" The TARDIS started to shake. Hermione screamed in delight as she toppled over, and tried to regain her footing to grab onto the console, like the Doctor and Donna had done. "Welcome aboard, Hermione!"

* * *

Hermione reached for her wand as the Doctor grabbed his coat and Donna set aside the chocolate, which had been undamaged, thank goodness, through their travel. She held it before her. There were rules about doing magic outside of Hogwarts when underage, but the Ministry couldn't possibly trace her when she was on another planet, could they? She wondered if it even worked. Ever since the troll incident Hermione made sure she always had her wand, but it was useless to her if it didn't work.

"What're you doing?" the Doctor asked. She glanced at him.

"Testing something," she replied. _"Lumos." _

To her great relief, the tip of the wand lighted. "Is that some sort of fancy wizard torch?" Donna asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Not exactly. It's a wand. _Nox._" The light faded. "I just wanted to see if magic worked. I wasn't sure- but it seems to work fine. That's good."

"Definitely! Never seen real magic before," Donna said. "I don't think you'll find much use for it here, though." Hermione paused and frowned.

"It's always best to be prepared. I didn't expect to be attacked by a Troll in the bathrooms either, but I did. And if it weren't for Harry and Ron, I'd be dead."

"Who keeps a troll in a school full of children, anyway?" Donna asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I think it was meant to guard the Stone," she admitted.

"Hermione, Donna- out you get." When Hermione stepped out, she stepped out into a room vacant of any people. It was rather dim as well. Her footsteps, matched with the Doctor and Donna, echoed across the room.

"Hermione, Donna, welcome to the 51st century! By now you have downloads, holovids, but it's the smell, the smell of books that just-"

Hermione wasn't listening to the Doctor. She could smell them. She could smell the books, and oh, how they beckoned. She ran past him and bound through the doors and down the corridor to see the vastness of the city before her.

"-pull people in." He laughed. "Come along then, Donna!" The two travelers found Hermione gazing over the fence, looking over the horizon.

"It's a city," Hermione said, staring down at it. "A city full of books! Oh this is amazing Doctor! I can't… I can't believe it! And I thought the Hogwarts library was massive…"

"We're near the equator so…" He licked his finger and lifted it in the air, as if testing for the wind. "This must be Biographies! I love biographies." Donna snorted.

"Yeah very you, always a death at the end."

"Oh you need a good death, without death there wouldn't be comedies. Dying gives us size- Hey!" He removed the book Donna had picked up from her hands. "Spoilers. This is from the future; you don't want to spoil any surprises, do you?"

"Isn't traveling with you one nice big spoiler?"

"Well I try to keep you away from big plot developments…"

"Doctor," Hermione interrupted. He glanced at her. "Does anyone have access to the library?"

"Pretty sure," he said. "Why?"

"It's quiet. Very quiet. It's like…. The city is still."

The Doctor frowned. "Hm, you're right. Oh you're good. Biggest Library in the universe and its quiet. But where did everybody go, I wonder?"

"Oh, wonderful," Donna said. "I told you this would happen."

"What? What's happened?"

"Nothing yet… Look," the Doctor moved over to the nearest terminal. He scanned it with his sonic screwdriver before clicking the keys. Hermione and Donna waited patiently beside him. "If I set the scan for basic humanoid lifeforms, I get us. See? 3. But if I widened the search for any life form…" The screen went red. "A million million. Gives up after that."

"But there is no one here," Donna said. "It's quiet. Unless it's the books, but it can't be, can it? Books can't be alive."

"Could they be invisible?" Hermione asked. "Like a cloaking device?"

"They'd still show up on the screen. Good idea though. Come along." The three moved back to the main entrance and approached a tall node as it turned around. Hermione was hesitant. She'd never seen such a thing before.

"I am courtesy node 710 slash aqua. Please enjoy the library, and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene."

"That face- it looks real." The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah you don't want to know."

"A statue with a real face? It's hologram or something, isn't it."

"Yeah but it's fine. Really."

"Additional; there follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Lux decency filter. Message follows: 'Run. For God sake, run. Nowhere is safe. The library has sealed itself. Oh no, they're here-'"

"Doctor…" Hermione said, stepping back. "I don't like this…"

"Sh, love, it'll be alright." Donna told her. "Just… trust me, it'll be alright." But Hermione wasn't so sure. She'd seen strange things because of her magic, but nothing quite like that node. Nothing like the Library. But when she looked at the Doctor, she felt safe. Hermione nodded and waited in silence.

"Are there any other messages, same date stamp?"

"Message follows: 'Count the shadows. For God sake if you want to live, count the shadows.' Message ends."

The Doctor looked around. "Right… Hermione, Donna, stay out of the shadows."

"Why? Whats in the shadows? Doctor?"

Instead of answering he just left. Hermione frowned and looked back at the node. If it wasn't a hologram, what exactly… was it? Was it someone preserved almost? After death? Like a portrait but far more real. They couldn't move, either, aside from the turning. Or talk on their own. Or maybe they could, but not this one? It was automated though, like a computer. Was it connected to the core?

"Hermione!" She glanced back. Well, whatever it was, she'd ask the Doctor about it later.

"Coming Doctor!"

* * *

"Hogwarts doesn't exist, Hermione," Charlotte told her, once again, with a sigh. Hermione frowned as she sipped on her tea. "I know you say it's like The Library, but it isn't. Hogwarts, A History is in the fiction section of The Library. Therefore, it's not real."

"But it's not fiction, it's true. I've been there, I'm a student there! But I can't… I can't seem to remember how I got here." Charlotte frowned, gripping her friend's hand.

"Take a deep breath. Do what Doctor Moon says," Charlotte instructed. "Deep breaths then let them out, slowly. Relax your body. It's just a dream. A dream you're remembering, and you think it's real." Hermione nodded slowly. Yes, she was right. It was just a dream. Just a stupid dream.

A stupid dream she just wished was real. Hermione sighed and squeezed her friend's hand. Her only friend. Charlotte was her only and best friend. Harry wasn't real. Ron wasn't real. The Doctor… he wasn't real, either. And she wasn't a witch. She couldn't do magic. It was just pretend, the games they would play when they were little. Yes, that must be it.

"More tea?" Charlotte asked, smiling. Hermione held out her cup expectantly.

* * *

Shadows. Shadows. Too many shadows. _Get out of there! Get out of the shadows!_ They took her. They took Evangelista. They took her! _I can't see, I can't… I don't know what I'm thinking… _Doctor, Doctor help me. Please help me. Screaming, so much screaming…_ Count the shadows… for God's sake, if you want to live, count the shadows… _

* * *

Hermione gasped awake. Charlotte turned in her sleep, grumbling. "Go back to bed, Hermione," but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes Hermione would see the devoured form of Evangelista. And she'd been so nice and sweet. And it was because of the shadows. The Vashta Nerada, the Doctor had called it.

But the Doctor wasn't real.

And neither were the Vashta Nerada.

But how could nightmares so vivid not be real?

* * *

"I didn't get a signal." The Doctor breathed. "The console signals me when there has been a teleport breach. Donna, Hermione- they're not there."

"Well maybe the coordinates have slipped, the equipment is ancient." River suggested. The Doctor turned to the nearest node.

"Donna Noble and Hermione Granger! Is either one of them in this Library? Do you have the softwares to locate their position?" And it slowly turned around, creaking as it did so. The node had the face of Donna. The Doctor stepped back and River gasped.

"Donna…"

"Donna Noble and Hermione Granger have been saved. Donna Noble and Hermione Granger have left the Library. Donna Noble and Hermione Granger have been saved."

"How can it be Donna?" River asked him. "Doctor, how is that possible?"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

* * *

"Let's watch the telly, Hermione." Charlotte grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch, remote in hand. Hermione didn't much feel like watching the telly but Charlotte had a way about getting what she wanted. Sometimes Hermione thought her spoilt, but Charlotte really was a wonderful person. Charlotte switched through the cartoons until it was the Library. Hermione frowned. It was empty, but it was just as Hermione remembered. Charlotte changed the channel again, but it was still the Library, just in a different area.

"Hey who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" The Doctor screamed.

"Doctor!" Hermione cried out. "That's him! Charlotte, that's him, that's the Doctor!"

Charlotte frowned. "It's just something on the telly, Hermione…"

"No! No you're lying! It's the Library and you know it." Hermione turned back to the television. They were running from the Vashta Nerada controlled body. It was Pilot Dave. She recognized his voice. Evangelista was gone, now Pilot Dave. Who else would the Vashta Nerada take? Surely not River Song? Or the Doctor?

The channel switched, and it was something different. Donna, carrying tea and asking for Dr. Moon.

"Donna! She's alright, she's safe!" Hermione cried out with glee. "Oh this is wonderful, but where is she?"

"Hush, Hermione," Charlotte scolded. Hermione silenced herself. Donna had children. But they were older. They looked about seven. Had seven years passed already? It couldn't have. It felt like only a week.

_"Nutter…"_

"Don't go, please don't go!"

* * *

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped, covering her mouth. "Spores. Spores in trees. Books in library- books are made out of paper, paper comes from trees! Doctor!" Hermione cried out. "Doctor! It is their forests! The books, the books are their trees! The Library is their forests! They couldn't… they couldn't help it. Any of it."

Charlotte frowned. "They're in my Library," she said. "They shouldn't be. They're not safe."

"Because of the Vashta Narada, Charlotte! The books here have to be supplemented somehow; the paper has to come from somewhere. When they cut down the trees to make into paper, the spores were still a part of it. That's how the Vashta Narada came to be in your Library. That's why everyone is gone!"

"4, 022 people saved. They're saved, Hermione."

"Saved?" Hermione frowned. "Saved. Who says saved anymore? Do you mean rescued?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, saved. They're safe. They're here, like Donna. Like you. I saved them." Charlotte smiled. "I saved you."

Hermione shook her head. "But why couldn't you save the Doctor? And River? Where are we Charlotte?"

"We're at home, remember? You've been here for weeks, Hermione." She frowned. "Your parents were good friends of my dad. Remember? They died, and you came here, to live with us. Hermione, it's alright. You're safe."

They just had a meal. She said they just had a meal but she didn't remember- but Charlotte said… Hermione leaned against the couch and hugged the pillow, burying her face in it while Charlotte watched the telly. She was watching Donna and Evangelista at the park. And she was screaming. But Hermione couldn't bring herself to care.

Was this world real, or was the one of her dreams real? Was there really a Hogwarts? A Doctor? Professors and Magic?

* * *

"You're ruining everything!" Charlotte continued to scream. "I won't let them take her, I won't!"

Her dad, as per usual, rushed to Charlotte's side. But Charlotte was still upset. So very upset. "Shut up!" She screamed, and pressed a button on the remote. "Daddy! No! Daddy!" Hermione looked away from the pillow and dried her eyes just as Charlotte threw the remote down.

Hermione clambered over to her friend and wrapped her in her arms. "Shh… shh Charlotte. It's okay. It'll be alright." And Hermione decided then that it didn't matter if the Doctor was real or not, if Donna was real, or River. If Harry and Ron were her best friends and Hogwarts was a school of magic.

She'd grown up with Charlotte, she would be there for her.

_"Mummy, what did the lady mean? Are we not real?"_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Home."_

"I'm here for you," Hermione soothed. "I promise."

"Everything's gone wrong. Everything has gone absolutely wrong!" Charlotte cried.

Dr. Moon appeared, kneeling beside them. "You really must stop this you know. You forgot you saved all those people. And then, you remembered."

"Shut up Dr. Moon!" Charlotte cried. She turned him off with the remotes. Hermione was still holding her, the noise ringing in her ears and tears stinging her eyes. Something was going wrong, absolutely wrong. And she couldn't stop it.

"Help me, please help me. Please, please help me." She cried. Hermione held her closer.

"You've got to tell me how," Hermione said brokenly. "You've got to tell me how Charlotte. Please… please tell me how…" Hermione sobbed because she knew there was nothing she could do.

* * *

"I needed to know this!" The Doctor screamed. He stared at the face of the little girl and he felt angry. Angry because there would be no saving her, and that no matter what he did, she would always be alone.

"Because she's family!" Lux yelled right back. He looked at the node. At the girl. "Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so we built a library and put her living mind inside, with the moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era and any book to read. She loved books more than anything. And he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace, a secret. Not a freak show."

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her."

"Will you take her?" Charlotte asked softly. "She doesn't belong here. I don't want her to go. But will you take her?"

"Doctor, she must mean Hermione!" River whispered. "She's with CAL!"

"Yes, I'll take her. She needs to go home." The Doctor replied softly.

"Then help us. Please, help us."

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she wasn't with Charlotte anymore. She wasn't watching cartoons or drawing. Or reading. She loved reading with Charlotte, she made it so much fun… so much more fun. But Charlotte was gone, and Hermione wasn't in their home anymore.

The Doctor was waiting for her, and so was Donna. And so it was with tears in her eyes Hermione ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hermione. This wasn't the ideal Christmas gift," the Doctor said sadly. But Hermione shook her head.

"I met Charlotte. She was so much like me. We'd read books together… I knew we could never come back, so when I knew it was time to go, I made her a promise." The Doctor frowned.

"And what promise was that?"

"To write of my adventures with Harry and Ron." Hermione told him. "To write to her through books. And you know what she told me?"

"Hm?"

"She knows I'll keep it. Because she already has those books, doesn't she?" Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and the Doctor nodded. He smiled and led her and Donna by the hand to the TARDIS. It was time to go home.

* * *

_Oh Doctor, what a year it has been. First Harry, Neville and I got detention (along with the git, Malfoy) and 150 points taken from us. Each. Needless to say Gryffindor pretty much hated us but it was with good reason. Hagrid had a dragon egg and decided to hatch it in his wooden hut. We finally managed to convince him to give it to Charlie, Ron Weasley's brother. He works with Dragons in Romania. _

_But, I doubled checked everything on Nicholas Flamel and I was positive, as were the boys, thats what Fluffy was hiding. _

_And we went after it. Initially we all thought that Professor Snape was the one who wanted the Stone, but we were wrong. After many puzzles to solve and a game of wizard's chess, Harry finally managed to find the one responsible for all the mayhem this year._

_Professor Quirrel. Well, not really. He was sort of possessed by Lord Voldemort from the back of the head. He was weak and Harry managed to defeat him and get the Stone. _

_Right now Harry is unconscious and I'm really, very tired. I'll talk to you later, Doctor._


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Fire

Hermione befriends the Doctor only to learn things that no one expected. (Not a Hermione is River Song fic.)

* * *

Chapter 2

The night was cold, and the sky was black. Hermione looked up from her book when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. She beamed and eagerly closed her book. She'd been waiting for him. Ever since he first took her to the Library, the Doctor would return around Christmas to take her to some new planet and have adventures. All very short trips, she couldn't age more than she should- such a thing would be dangerous. However, when he Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, Hermione frowned.

He was ill. He was sweating and his eyes… his eyes held pain. But it wasn't emotional, no, it was physical. It wasn't like the time he lost Donna. It was different. Hermione watched as he slowly walked up to her, snow crunching beneath his feet and sat beside her on the swing. It creaked as his weight pressed upon it. Her eyes narrowed.

"Doctor," she said. "You're dying, aren't you." Her words were slow and deliberate, a statement more than a question. He still treated it like one, and smiled despite her solemn mood.

"Me? No. No! I'm fine. I'm always fine." Hermione laughed and smiled but, she said,

"I'm not a fool, Doctor. You're dying. I know it."

He was silent again. "Yeah… Yeah I am."

She regarded him thoughtfully. "Have you seen everybody yet?" Hermione felt absolutely useless. Her best friend was dying, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She wasn't going to cry though. She was so sick of crying.

The Doctor shook his head no. "I've still got one more trip," he told her. "Before I'm ready to go."

Hermione knew who that was. "Rose?" He nodded. "You should go see her now."

"No, I wanted to say goodbye to my favorite witch in the world."

Hermione laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only witch you know."

"Well… yeah," he grinned. "Still counts though doesn't it?" Hermione sobered. She looked at him, the Doctor, and thought of all the adventures they had been on. And it was going to end, wasn't it? Even if he regenerated… it wouldn't be her Doctor.

"But it's not really good-bye, is it? You'll…. We'll see each other again, won't we? You just… won't be you. Not anymore." The Doctor nodded.

"And that's why it feels like dying. I won't be me. Some new man gets to go swaggering away with my memories and my TARDIS. I'll be alive. Just… not me." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You'll always be my Doctor, Doctor. If that's any comfort." He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her hair and smiled. "It is. My Hermione. My dear friend. The most brilliant girl I've ever met." She snorted with laughter. "It's been an honor to know you."

"You're wrong, Doctor. The honor is mine. Now go on, you've still got to see Rose." He nodded and, upon standing, helped her out of her seat.

"Promise me you'll write." He said. He had one foot in the TARDIS and was ready to leave. Hermione nodded. "Every day. Well, every week. I doubt you want to hear my study schedule." The Doctor laughed.

"Goodbye Hermione." She told herself she wasn't going to cry. Even when she bid him goodbye, she swore she wouldn't cry. But when that big blue box disappeared, Hermione broke down. He was her best friend. And he was gone.

* * *

Years later

* * *

"They want us to investigate this old home, called Wester Drumlins. Apparently, for the past two years or so people have disappeared. Harkness has called us in to investigate." Draco summarized. Hermione stared up at the old, decrepit home. It looked as if it had been abandoned for longer than that.

"Jack couldn't send his own people?" She said it with a slight smile.

"He said this needed 'our magical touch.'" She snorted. Of course Harkness would say that. Ever since that one night at the pub… well, Hermione and Draco would not be sharing a drink with Jack Harkness ever again, that was for sure.

Hermione unlocked the fence using her wand. It creaked as she pushed it open; Draco followed her with his wand at the ready. She reached out and his fingers entwined with hers. For the most part, it was relatively quiet. Not a cricket or creak, aside from the gate. It made Hermione uneasy.

"It feels off here. Definitely not magic at work, but there is something." Draco whispered.

"If it was magic the air would be thick with it," Hermione said. They went inside the house. It looked worse on the inside, if that were possible. Draco remained downstairs while Hermione investigated the second floor. There wasn't anything notable, other than a few angels. Three actually. They looked sad, like they were crying. It was odd. Beautiful, but… odd. "Hermione, come down here quickly."

She took another look at the statues. One was holding a key. It looked familiar and it almost…. Beckoned her. Hermione reached out and took it before running down the stairs. She saw what Draco was staring at. Her name was written on the wall.

"Hermione Granger, duck?" She said. "No seriously, duck. Beware the weeping angels."

"Love from the Doctor, 1969." Draco murmured. Her eyes darted to the words Draco had just read aloud. It couldn't be. But of course, who else? How on earth was her name supposed to be there otherwise? "Hermione? Do you know who this 'Doctor' is?" He glanced at the key hanging from her hands. "Where'd you get that?"

"Upstairs. It's a key, but to what I don't know. Why is the Doctor in 1969?" Hermione wondered aloud.

" Hermione, who is the Doctor?"

"An alien," she said simply. "The Weeping Angels must be the statues. There are three above us, and one in the garden."

"But what are they?" Hermione sighed and scratched her forehead. How to explain? They had to be alien if the Doctor was involved. But why didn't he just travel in the TARDIS? What on earth was going on?

"They're aliens, I think. At least I'm pretty sure they are."

"We better tell Torchwood then-"

"No- No I don't want to. The Doctor, he used to be my friend. Once upon a time." Hermione frowned. "But that all depends on which version of him this is. He could be a new, regenerated version or an old version."

"Hermione," Draco said, in an almost patronizing way, "you're not making any sense."

She sighed. "I'll explain later, now we need to figure… out…" Hermione turned around and when she did, she saw the statue. It had moved. Instead of weeping, the angel's arms were open, and it seemed to stare at her.

"Right. Well then, Draco-" she turned to glance at him but he was gone. Draco was gone. But how could he be gone? He was right there and then- and then he wasn't, and an angel had taken his place, arm reached out, waiting to touch her. She needed to get out of there. Now.

And so she apparated out of Wester Drumlins, and into the Torchwood base. Torchwood used to be a larger organization until the Doctor had taken it down. And then Jack came along, and rebuilt it. Made it better. Hermione had met Jack Harkness on one Unspeakable mission; Jack had been on a similar case. He was a good friend.

Just insufferable, for the most part.

"Jack Harkness, you better tell me happened at Wester Drumlins." She demanded the moment she saw him. Jack threw off his coat and tossed it on one of the consoles. He crossed his arms and gave a flirtatious smile, but Hermione ignored it. "One moment Draco was standing beside me and then the next moment he was gone. And no, he didn't apparate. There is a loud cracking noise when you apparate, I would have noticed."

"What? No 'Hello gorgeous?' or 'Jack, take me away in your well toned arms?'"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said crisply. "Besides, I wouldn't say the latter and to be quite frank, you've gotten a bit out of shape." Jack gave her a wounded look.

"Ouch Herms, that really hurt."

Hermione smiled and winked, but went straight back to being serious. "The Doctor and Draco are trapped in 1969. How do you propose we get them back?"

"You know the Doctor?"

"Long story and it probably hasn't happened to him yet. Now, Jack, how do we get them back?"

"Normally, I'd take my Time Vortex Manipulator and just get him back- but it's busted and I can't use it since the Doctor dumped me here. What did you notice when you were there?"

"He'd written on the wall." Hermione sighed, and leaned against the console. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Something about Weeping Angels, which I'm guessing took Draco…. Merciful Merlin, it took Draco. How is he supposed to even come back?"

Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Listen Hermione, Draco will be okay. He'll probably meet the Doctor and then once we give him back the TARDIS, Draco can come back."

Hermione raised an eyebrow expectantly. Jack continued, "Torchwood has recovered the TARDIS from Wester Drumlins. Apparently the Doctor and Martha had gone there to investigate themselves, but what happened to your boy Draco happened to them- so we decided to try a different approach instead of sending more good people into the past to die."

"Draco is a wizard- he wouldn't die in the past."

Jack gave her a sad look. "The weeping angels know how much time a person has left in the world. Even wizards."

"So you're saying…" Jack didn't reply. Hermione couldn't fathom it. One moment, they were fine, everything was fine. And then he got touched by that angel- and he might be dead.

Might. But there was still hope.

Hermione left Torchwood and went to the Ministry. She needed to talk to Abigail Lux, the woman in charge the Department of Records. Everything there was sorted by magic and absolutely nothing could be fabricated because it was magic itself sorting out the papers. Lux was merely the woman who helped find the records needed.

It started raining. People started running to shelter, or took out umbrellas to shield themselves. There were good people here. Most of the time. Sometimes Hermione wondered why the Doctor loved humans so much.

Hermione went through the worker's entrance, one of many, and very nearly ran to the elevator. The Department of Records had an entire floor dedicated to it, because there were so many files. She almost felt bad for Lux, she had to run it all by herself. Well, excluding magic.

When she arrived, Lux was buried beneath files. She was pinched face sort of woman, wrinkles lining her forehead and creased her lips due to years of smoking muggle cigarettes. The glasses on her face made her normally small eyes look huge. She glared at Hermione. "There is a three week waiting list. File a report and all the information required, otherwise, I'm not helping you."

"I don't have three weeks." Lux snorted.

"Then start looking, because I don't have the time for it."

Hermione did just that. She sorted through all the 'M's' until she found him. It took her a few hours, but she did it. Draco Malfoy. His file was thick with papers, information entirely based upon him. It made her wonder why no one had bothered doing the same thing for Voldemort. Apparently no one felt like looking through the files. Or he could have hidden himself from it somehow. She didn't doubt he could. Hermione flipped to the last page. What she saw… it made her heart break.

Draco Malfoy (pseudonym, Malfis)

Age: 135.

Location: Currently in St. Mungos, room 12, Elder ward.

Hermione closed the file gently, and replaced it. She was calm, but her hands were shaking. Hermione fought the tears stinging in her eyes. There was no time to cry. She had to go to St. Mungos.

* * *

She found his room. It was lavishly furnished, as she expected. It practically screamed 'Malfoy,' though Malfis was the name on the door. The man himself was an old wizard. She didn't know what to expect when she found him. Most old wizards had silver hair and gray beards nearly as long as they were tall, but that wasn't the case with Draco.

He was clean cut. His hair was long, like his fathers, and no beard- aside from a little stubble, and his robes were fitting of his status. He was sitting in a leisure armchair, a dark green leather, and his eyes gazed at her when she stepped into the room. They were still the sharp silver she remembered.

"Granger. I was wondering when I was going to see you again."

"Draco." He closed the book he was reading and set it aside before standing to his feet. His movements were slow, almost deliberate, but she could see the struggle behind them. He was old and tired.

She embraced him, gripping his robes. Tears stung her eyes but they would not fall. It was so unfair. They never really got to be truly together, and the moment she finally had him, could claim he was hers, he was taken away from her.

"I know what you're thinking Granger," he said softly, his voice old and hoarse. "And you can't think like that. We had a good time together. Remember that." Hermione nodded. He ran his fingers through her hair before removing himself and kissing her forehead.

"Now, sit," he said, conjuring another chair with his wand. Hermione obeyed. "I'm afraid I don't have much time left." He got a book, a different one from the one he'd been reading. It was a journal with a velvet cover and green ribbon. He handed it to her. She took it.

"Whats in this book is what happened during my time in the past, I don't have the time to sate your curiosity myself." He smiled. "To sum it up, though, I got married to a witch and we had children- a boy and a girl. The boy was named Scorpious, and the girl, Hermione."

"You named your daughter after me?" Hermione asked in surprise. Draco nodded.

"And why shouldn't I have? We were friends, Granger. And I loved you- still do. It was the least I could do. You'll be happy to know she was sorted into Ravenclaw, and my son, Slytherin. You have no idea how relieved I was to know that I was long before Voldemort's time, though I unfortunately had to deal with Grindelwald."

"Were you happy?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"Of course I was. I was very happy." He sighed. "I've named my grandson the heir of the Malfoy estate, though he is too young to inherit. He'll be starting Hogwarts this year."

"Have you spoken to your parents about all this?" Hermione enquired.

"Yes, in a letter. I explained everything to them. They came to see me, to see if it was true- and they weren't terribly pleased about my choice in wife. Of course, it is too late to have an heir, so they have no choice but to accept my grandson." Draco smiled. "Funny how things work out."

"Yeah, funny." Hermione looked down at the book, but Draco lifted her head gently by the chin.

"Hermione, don't be sad. I lived happily. And you'll find another bloke. None as handsome as me, mind you, but you will find someone. Ah, and before I forget. I met the Doctor. Your Doctor."

"Oh?" Hermione raised a brow. "And what did he say?"

"Just this- look in the book. I don't know what it means, of course, but, well, I'm sure you do." He sat back down and sighed. "I won't live for much longer, Granger. You might not want to see this."

Hermione gripped his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "You know me better than that, Draco Malfoy."

He laughed.

* * *

That night, she took the book from her bookshelf and removed the layer of dust from it. The leather was cracked and the paper had yellowed considerably. It had been awhile since she had written in it. The old letters she had written, the Doctor's replies, had faded over the years. She flipped through until she found a new message from the Doctor:

**_Hermione Granger. _**

_Doctor. _

**_The Angels have the Phone Box, don't they?_**

_Yes, but what are they? The Weeping Angels? I understand they are alien, but what exactly are they to send Draco back in time? _

**_Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy._**

_I don't care. Draco is gone. Now, how do I get you back here?_

**_Hang on, how come you haven't asked how I got here? Or why the phone box is important? _**

_I'm clever Doctor. Now how do I get the TARDIS back to you?_

She cursed herself. The words had already sunk in by the time she realized that she had said TARDIS instead of phone box. But luckily, the Doctor hadn't taken notice. He would sooner or later, but not now.

**_Do you have the key? Draco mentioned you having a key- do you still have it?_**

_Yes. _

**_You need to find the phone box again and open the door. When you do, scan the coördinates I'm going to write. The TARDIS will take it from there. _**

**_Hermione listen. The Angels are dangerous. Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good Luck._**

She didn't reply. The Doctor wrote the coördinates as promised. She took the book and pocketed it, having enlarged them ages ago like her bag. The necklace she kept around her neck. Hermione felt it hum against her heart.

It was a good thing she didn't need the coördinates.

* * *

As if from memory, Hermione began pulling and pushing, pumping and running. The console of the TARDIS hummed underneath her fingertips as she flew the old girl. The TARDIS was stabilized and it lacked the noise, but Hermione knew when the TARDIS had landed.

In came the Doctor and his companion, someone she personally didn't recognize but, must have been Martha Jones. The Doctor would talk about her on occasion, when he had told her his stories.

"You flew the TARDIS," the Doctor said, staring her down. Like she was odd, an anomaly he couldn't figure out. Hermione stared the Doctor down, her Occlumency shields up. True he was a Timelord, not a wizard, however- it wouldn't hurt. She wasn't scared of the Doctor. Even if he didn't know it yet.

"That I did."

"No one can fly the TARDIS," the Doctor said harshly. Hermione leaned in and whispered,

"It's a good thing I'm not 'no one,' then, isn't it?" Martha made a sound of irritation.

"Who cares?" Martha said, interrupting their quiet argument. "You got the TARDIS back! Thanks a million, I would have died supporting him!" She pulled Hermione in for a hug. Hermione laughed.

"You're welcome. Now, If you'd be so kind as to drop me off at my house, it'd be much appreciated?"

"You don't want to come with us?" Martha asked. She glanced back at the Doctor but he didn't say anything. He was still watching Hermione carefully. "You can fly the TARDIS, you could help when he gets us in a jam!"

Hermione sighed, trying not to smile. She did miss it, sometimes. The adventure. The danger. The traveling. Seeing the stars and watching history come to life. She absolutely loved it. But… "I can't. Not really. This Doctor," she said, gesturing to him, "doesn't know who I am. And I'd like to keep it that way." She shrugged. "Either way, I know messing with time is... not the best for people like me. So I should go."

"What are you?" The Doctor asked finally, serious. "You're human, but… different."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah. You're just going to have to figure that one out on your own, Doctor. Now, if you please, take me to London, 2007. I'll find my way from there." He was silent as he went to the console. It was silent the few minutes they waited. Martha was glancing between the Doctor and Hermione. The Doctor was ignoring them both, and Hermione was pretty much doing the same.

They landed and Hermione checked outside. London, 2007. Right where she wanted to be. Needed to be.

"Right, well then. Goodbye, Doctor. And a pleasure to meet you, Martha." Hermione pulled Martha into a hug. She didn't know her, but, well, they did just nearly die together. Sort of. She gave a nod to the Doctor.

"Keep that book handy, Doctor," she said. "You never know when you're going to need it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

A few months later….

* * *

Her feet led her to the bookcase, where the book, the blue book that looked like the TARDIS and had Gallifreyain letters written along the edges in silver, rested. Dust had collected on it- it was the only book she wouldn't touch. She would check, on occasion, after the Weeping Angel incident to see if he had written. He hadn't, but then again she really hadn't expected him too.

The next day, Hermione had compiled all the information she remembered in one letter. She included a few pictures from the home, but not of the Angels. Hermione put it in an envelope and sealed it. She'd come across the Doctor again, and chances were, he would need that letter.

Hermione's suspicions were right. The next day she came across the Doctor and Martha and they didn't recognize her. They were getting out of a car near the DVD shop with a bow and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back. The same went for Martha.

"Doctor!" She called out. He paused and turned to her, confused.

"Sorry, there's this sort of thing happening and it's fairly important that we stop it."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said as she withdrew the letter. "This will only take a moment. You need to take this. One day you're going to get trapped in 1969 and you're going to need it. Oh, and Jack Harkness says hello." The Doctor gave her a look of confusion and suspicion.

"What was your name?" He asked.

"Hermione Granger. Good bye, Doctor." Martha called to him and when he had turned back, Hermione was already gone.

* * *

Hogwarts, 1992 – 1993

* * *

_Oh Doctor, this year has started out absolutely awful! Harry and Ron were nearly expelled from Hogwarts before term had even begun for nearly destroying the Womping Willow with Ron's dad's car! And then, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, unleashed Cornish Pixies on us. I suppose he was giving us a more 'hands on experience,' but then again his spell hadn't worked... _

_And then Draco Malfoy called me a mudblood, so Ron had told him to eat slugs. Well, his spell backfired on him seeing as his wand was broken, and he ended up vomiting up slugs for the rest of the evening. The worst of it though, Doctor, was when Harry, Ron and I were walking down the corridor and someone had written in blood 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware.' Right next to it was Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was petrified. I'm scared Doctor. The Chamber of Secrets is said to hold a monstrous beast meant to complete the work of Salazar Slytherin- to rid Hogwarts of mudbloods. People like me. _

**_Don't you worry, Hermione Granger. You'll pull through this. I'd go to help if I could, but I'm afraid the TARDIS won't let me. It takes me to Barcelona instead. Hm. Well, anyway, whats this about mudbloods?_**

_A mudblood is more commonly known as a Muggleborn, witches and wizards born with Muggle parents and have no magical heritage in their backgrounds. Mudblood means "dirty blood." Purebloods are those without any muggles in their family line, and a halfblood is someone with a magical parent and a non-magical one. _

**_Ah, I see. And this is an insult to them?_**

_To Purebloods, yes. I don't care. I'm proud of having Muggle parents. It means I get to have the best of both worlds. _

**_'atta girl, Hermione. Whats the Chamber of Secrets?_**

_It's a legend, but I can't for the life of me remember where I've read it. _

**_Your Dark Arts Professor sounds like a bit of a… whatsit…. Pompous idiot. It'd be one thing if he was brilliant, but I don't think he is. _**

_But I've read all about him! Oh the things he has done, Doctor! He's nothing like you of course, but I know all about him. He even had a quiz the first day to see if anyone had read his books, and I had gotten all of them right. _

**_What were the questions on? His accomplishments?_**

_His favorite color, what he prefers- that sort of thing. Some were asking on our opinions. _

**_So they weren't on how he defeated those vampires or ghouls._**

_Well, there were some questions on that, but mostly him. Why?_

**_Oh, nothing, nothing. It's just that… well, it seems to me that you have a bit of a crush on this Lockhart, and he's a bit of a git. _**

_How can you even say that? You don't even know him Doctor! You don't know all that he's done!_

**_And you do?_**

Hermione slammed the book shut and shoved it in her bag. What did he know? Lockhart just hadn't a chance to show his true colors, that was all. She was sure he was absolutely brilliant.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. Hermione just shook her head and sighed. Harry just shrugged and went back to his homework. Hermione was already finished with her own homework- all there was left to do was find Hogwarts, A History.

Hermione stared up at the shelves. She couldn't help but think about Charlotte and her library. The huge library that was a planet, with every book ever written ever. She missed it sometimes, and even thought about telling Harry and Ron about the Doctor.

But she didn't think they would believe her. Besides, she liked the thought about keeping the Doctor to herself. In a manner of speaking, anyway- she knew he had his companions but, she felt like he was her special friend. Someone she could run to when she was in trouble, and he'd help her.

A friend she was upset with.

After extensively perusing the shelves, Hermione concluded that every last one of Hogwarts, A History, was gone. Of course it would be, right when she needed it. Hermione ran to the catalog and was disappointed to find that they wouldn't be returned for several weeks. Oh wonderful. In several weeks it might be too late.

Hermione sat down near her friends and sighed in frustration.

"Hermione, let me check your composition." Her temper flared and she stared him down.

"No, I won't. You've had ten days to finish it-"

"Aw come on," Ron pleaded. "I only have two inches left-" The bell rang and Hermione gathered her things, still bickering with Ron as Harry trailed behind them.

History of Magic was fairly boring in comparison to the other classes, but Hermione found it absolutely fascinating to learn magical history. There was only so much one could learn from Hogwarts, A History. Of course, she did check out most of the History books available in the library. She found it unfortunate how some of them had different accounts of the same subject. Like the Goblin Wars, there were so many different perspectives she didn't know which one was right.

So of course, Hermione would hang on to every word that Professor Binns said, however, he didn't go into much depth and honestly she would have preferred if he was a little more animated when he talked about it.

But at that moment, Hermione wasn't thinking about their newest lesson. She was thinking about the Chamber of Secrets, and how Professor Binns just might be able to tell her about it. He was a History Professor, after all.

Hermione's hand shot up during the middle of the lecture. She did feel bad about it, of course, but her curiosity was eating away at her. She couldn't resist it any longer.

"Miss- er-?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

The attention seemed to snap back once the words left Hermione's lips. Everyone was gazing either at her, or Professor Binns, and it looked like he didn't quite know how to handle it.

"My subject is History of Magic," he replied, wheezy. "I deal with facts, miss Granger, not myths and legends." Hermione's brow furrowed in frustration. He went on about Sardinian sorcerers when Hermione's hand shot up again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

"Well," he said, "yes, one could argue that I suppose. However, the legend of which you speak is such a sensational, even ludicrous tale-" Everyone was listening now. Everyone. Hermione nearly smiled in triumph when Professor Binns conceded.

"Let me see, the Chamber of Secrets. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago- the precise date is uncertain- by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

"They built this castle together far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated.

" But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all magic families. He disliked taking students of muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After awhile, there were serious arguments on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused and Hermione made a quick scan of her notes to make sure she had gotten everything. Then, Professor Binns continued. "Reliable historical sources tell us this much. But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber within the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horrors within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

Silence filled the air as Professor Binns finished, looking faintly annoyed at the response. He continued, "The whole thing is arrant nonsense of course/ Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, but the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's arm was up again. "Sir, what do you mean the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control. I tell you, the thin does not exist. There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," snapped the History professor. But Hermione was no longer paying attention. The Chamber was said to hold a monster that only the heir of Slytherin could hold. Enemies of the heir… Harry hearing voices… what did it all mean? She knew, she knew it had to be connected _somehow, _but how?

* * *

"Doctor!"

Harry and Ron stared at the man Hermione was running toward. They'd just gotten _Moste Potente Potions _from the library when she had spotted him. He was just walking through Hogwarts casually, without a care in the world. He didn't have Donna with him though, and that made her pause. Still, it was odd how no one had even stopped him. Then again, the corridor was mostly deserted anyway.

"Ah! Hermione! I knew I'd find you," the Doctor grinned. "Fabulous place Hogwarts, the structural architect is amazing! And look, moving pictures! Of course a telly is much the same, but they're paintings! I know you told me about it of course but to see it is something else."

"Doctor, how did you get in?" Hermione asked, getting straight to the point. "You're not allowed to be here, what if a teacher sees you? You'll get into so much trouble!"

"Ah, where is your sense of adventure, Hermione?" the Doctor asked. He glanced at Harry and Ron. "And these two must be your friends?"

"I'm Harry," Harry introduced himself. "And that's Ron. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"What? You've never told them about me, Hermione? I'm hurt."

"It's a bit difficult to explain that I befriended an alien who travels in a police box that's bigger on the inside," Hermione replied tartly. "Although the bigger on the inside bit is easier to deal with, what with magic. Now, Doctor, what are you doing here? And where is Donna?"

"Donna? Oh she's visiting her family. Wanted to sit this one out. Now, about this monster, what is it, exactly?"

"Hang on, Doctor? Is that your real name?" Ron demanded.

"Of course not, but that's what people call me."

"Why?"

"Because I want them to?" The Doctor frowned. "Why do people call you Ron? It's short for Ronald, isn't it? Why not Ronald?"

"I hate Ronald."

"And I hate my name," the Doctor replied smartly. "So Doctor it is! Hermione, what is this monster terrorizing your school?"

"We don't know," Hermione said with a frown. "We're actually trying to figure out who it is now. I've got a plan, but I need to the potion first…." Hermione started walking off. Harry and Ron had to run to keep up, but it took the Doctor only a few strides.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Moaning Myrtle's toilet," Hermione said. Luck beyond luck, there was no one around patrolling the halls to see the Doctor with them. When they entered the toilet, not even Moaning Myrtle was in there.

"Isn't someone going to walk in on us if they need to use the loo?" The Doctor asked, looking around. Harry shook his head.

"No one ever comes in here. It's been abandoned for forever."

"Oh not forever," said the Doctor, looking around. "Only about fifty years or so I'd say, looking at the decay." Ron gave him a funny look that the Doctor ignored. Hermione sat down and opened the book in front of her, Ron and Harry circling around her. The Doctor, however, went to take a look around.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," Hermione said as she scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass…. Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store cupboard, we can help ourselves. Oooh, look, powdered horn of bicorn, don't know how we're going to get that, shredded skin of a boomslang, that'll be tricky, too, and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it-"

"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last…"

"D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of boomslang, that's definitely not in the student' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea…"

Hermione shut the book with a snap.

"Well if you two are going to chicken out, fine." Hermione said. "I don't want to break the rules, you know. I think threatening muggleborns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, fine. I'm sure the Doctor will help me, I can just go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in-"

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules," Ron said. "Alright, we'll do it. But no toenails, okay?"

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" said Harry as Hermione opened the book again.

"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty one days, I'd say about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month?" said Ron. "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggleborns in the school by then!" Hermione narrowed her eyes and Ron rushed to continue, "But it's the best plan we've got so full steam ahead, I say."

Hermione nodded. "You two go on ahead, I need to talk with the Doctor."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Positive."

Harry and Ron left while Hermione stared up at the Doctor, a frown on her face. He scratched his head. "Sorry, was I not supposed to come?"

"No, I need your help… but Doctor, how are we supposed to explain you to the teachers? Muggles aren't supposed to be even in Hogwarts, and alien or not you are technically a Muggle."

"Well, I have this thing, called a perception filter- people don't notice me unless I want them to. Came in handy when I walked in."

"People didn't notice you? At all?"

"Sorry, did I forget to mention that?" Hermione slapped him with her book. The Doctor winced back. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You big idiot, you could have told me! I was worrying how I was going to explain to the teachers how I knew you and what they would have done, and you couldn't just tell me you had a Notice-Me-Not charm?"

"I'm sorry Hermione!" The Doctor laughed, grinning. "Now, tell me about this plan of yours…"

Hermione told the Doctor everything. Occasionally he would ask questions but he would usually remain silent. When she was finished, the Doctor nodded with a frown on his face. "So, why exactly is this loo abandoned?"

"Because of Moaning Myrtle," Hermione said. "She's a ghost who lives here."

"Sorry, did you say ghost?" Hermione nodded.

"Sometimes, when a witch or wizard is afraid to die, they can become a ghost. They can never move on, of course, and they can only live in places of strong magical energy, like Hogwarts. I've read all about it in Hogwarts, A History." The Doctor grinned.

"I'm sure you have. Are you sure the potion will work Hermione?"

"It has to," she said firmly. "It's the only plan we've got right now, while a monster is going through Hogwarts attacking students like me." Her voice became very soft. "Doctor, I'm afraid and I don't know what else we can do. Until we can find out what is in the Chamber, if it even exists…"

"You know," the Doctor said, "I happen to have this blue box that can take us anywhere in time or space. And I think right now, we need to go into the past. What do you say, Hermione?"

Her eyes brightened and her frown bloomed into a smile. "Oh could we? Please?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"And you're sure they won't notice us?" Hermione whispered as she peered outside. The TARDIS was inside Hogwarts, which should have been impossible. However, Hermione was long since past looking at the impossibilities. Being friends with the Doctor should have been impossible, but here she was.

"They'll notice us," the Doctor said as he pushed her out. "However, they won't. It's like the Notice-Me-Not charm you told me about. They'll see us but look everywhere else." The Doctor closed the TARDIS and locked it behind him.

"And you're positive?"

"Hermione, I swear."

Hermione sighed, but still looked unconvinced. The Doctor grabbed her hand so he didn't lose her in the throng of students.

"So how far have we gone?" Hermione asked as she watched the students. She gripped the Doctor's hand, as if she might get caught and whisked away. Travelling to a different planet was one thing, but this was still Hogwarts, even if it was the Hogwarts of her past. There were still dangerous things about. Plus she was afraid of getting caught. How would she explain the Doctor and the TARDIS?

"Fifty years. I wager whatever had happened to Moaning Myrtle was the reason for the decay in the bathroom; seems food enough reason to investigate, doesn't it?" Hermione frowned. She supposed it was, but still, how were they supposed to figure out what had happened at all?

"How are we supposed to find out what happened?"

"Investigate of course! Ask questions, see if anyone knows anything."

"But Doctor, that would be drawing attention to us."

"Yep," he said. The Doctor tapped an older student on the shoulder. He turned around and he looked to be very handsome. Even better looking than Gilderoy Lockhart. She blushed at the thought. "Excuse me, but, I was wondering if you could tell me if anything weird has happened here lately."

His eyes narrowed and flickered between the two of them. "I'm sorry but, who are you?" Hermione nearly blanched but it seemed like the Doctor was prepared with a lie.

"Doctor Smith," the Doctor lied. "I heard about what was going on here and I'd thought I remove my daughter from school, but not before I figure out what is going on." Hermione hoped he bought the lie. She hoped and prayed to Merlin that he bought the lie. From the look of him though, he was clever, and he hadn't. Still, his words said something else.

"In that case sir, I'd suggest you speak to Headmaster Dippet. Or Deputy Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh I've already been to see them," the Doctor replied. "I wanted a student's perspective, aside from my daughter."

"I see. I can assure you sir, the rumors are not true- the Chamber of Secrets does not exist."

"But how can you be sure?" Hermione asked. "Salazar Slytherin was a powerful wizard, he could have hidden it if he wanted to."

"It is also said that a great beast is hidden within the Chamber," the young man said, chiding her. "But surely something so massive would have been detected by the teachers."

Hermione frowned. She didn't trust the young man. "Sorry, what was your name again?" His eyebrows rose when she asked.

"Tom Riddle," he said, as if he didn't have to make introductions very often. "Slytherin prefect."

"So you would know, wouldn't you, if the Chamber exists?"

"Of course I would. And I can assure you both, the Chamber does not exist." He glanced up at the Doctor. "There is no need to withdraw your daughter from Hogwarts, sir, it is perfectly safe."

"Because of Dumbledore," Hermione replied immediately. "It's safe because Dumbledore is here."

Tom Riddle's lips curled into a smile. Most, she would think, would find the smile charming, but Hermione didn't. She didn't like the smile at all. "Yes, I suppose it is. Now if you will excuse me, Doctor Smith, I have duties to attend."

The Doctor turned to Hermione. "Well, what do you think? Should we stick around for a few days?"

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Hermione questioned.

"I told you, perception filter. No one can see us unless we want them too. Of course it's a low level perception filter so if you bring attention to yourself then it's likely that the whole school will know. Why are you freaking out about this? You were fine when I took you to the Library."

"Anyone can go to a library," Hermione replied smartly. "This is Hogwarts, fifty years in the past, and, oh I don't know, I'm scared of what might happen. What if I get stuck here? Then fifty years will pass before I can go back to my own time and help Harry and Ron, and I'll be old!"

The Doctor laughed. "You won't be old Hermione."

"Maybe not compared to you, but to other witches and wizards I will be. Especially to my friends!"

"Hermione, relax, okay? I promise you, I will not let you get stuck here. And if something happens, anything at all, I will rescue you. I swear." Hermione frowned but nodded, convinced. She still gripped the Doctor's hand.

"So, where are we off to, d'you think? Want to visit Moaning Myrtle's loo?" Hermione nodded, and led the way.

* * *

The bathroom wasn't abandoned. There was one girl in there, crying in the stall. Hermione and the Doctor were very quiet. Hermione went to the stall while the Doctor went to investigate. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked. "What's the matter?"

"Go away," the girl said. Hermione's brow furrowed. She recognized that voice. She'd heard it many times before, recently, but it was different. Less airy, less scratchy. But it was still… still so very sad. And then it dawned on her.

"Myrtle?"

The door to the toilet opened with a bang. From her peripheral, Hermione could see the Doctor hide while she was pulled into the loo with Myrtle. Myrtle pressed her finger to her lips. Hermione nodded. She was too scared to speak. There was a hissing noise, it was unnatural and it was terrifying. Footsteps echoed through the bathroom and the door opened and closed again, this time much more quietly.

Myrtle and Hermione shared a glance. There were tears in her eyes. Hermione wrapped Myrtle in a hug, and she began to sob again into her shoulders. Hermione rubbed Myrtle's back when she heard a low hiss. Not like before, it was different. Whatever had made that noise wasn't human. Definitely wasn't human.

And then it was quiet. Whoever had come in had left already, but there was something else, something that had taken the person's place. Myrtle separated herself from Hermione went to look, but Hermione pulled her back. Myrtle shrugged her off. When she opened the door, she peaked around the corner. "Go away," she called out. Something moved, she could see the shadow on the floor. Then Myrtle fell to the ground, dead, and Hermione screamed.

"Don't leave the toilet Hermione!" The Doctor screamed at her. "Do. Not. Move."

"Doctor," Hermione said, her voice shaking. "What is it? What killed her?"

"A snake, a giant snake. It must be moving through the pipes of the school, that's how it's been getting around." The Doctor's sonic filled the air and there was a large crash. Hermione ducked down and screamed, holding her head in her arms. She felt water pool around her, but she ignored it. And then everything went quiet.

"Is it still there, Doctor?" Hermione called out. He didn't respond. Her stomach dropped. "Doctor? Answer me Doctor!"

But he didn't. No, of course he didn't. It got him. The snake got him. Hermione began to cry but stopped herself. No. She would not cry, not when the Doctor needed her. And he needed her. Hermione steeled herself and quelled the fear, pushed it down. Now was not the time. Her best friend had promised to take care of her. And he had, on countless occasions, helped her. Now it was her turn.

Hermione stepped out of the stall and looked at the rubble around her. The sinks were scattered everywhere, in tiny pieces and huge chunks of white stone. In the middle of bathroom was a large hole. Hermione looked for the Doctor, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

He was gone.

* * *

"Hermione, sweetie. You need to come with me." Hermione looked through blurry eyes at a woman with blond, curly hair. Hermione's eyes flashed. She knew who she was. It was River Song. But... hadn't she died? Hermione glanced around. Was she dead?

She was in the hospital wing. It hadn't been long since Myrtle's death and the Doctor's disappearance that Tom Riddle came in. He was staring at her curiously. Hermione had lied and told him that she found the bathroom like that, but she feared that he didn't believe her. She didn't know what else to tell them. He had taken Hermione by the hand and led her to Professor Dumbledore.

They went and took care of Myrtle's body, and Dumbledore had Hermione admitted in the hospital wing. He said that they would speak to her tomorrow, but she needed rest first. Hermione wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robes.

"River? But how are you- you were in the Library-" She quieted, uneasy. How do you ask someone why they weren't dead?

River Song pressed a finger to her lips and smiled. "Spoilers," she said. "I've come to rescue you and the Doctor." Hermione jumped off the bed immediately.

"So he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine," River said. "The Doctor can take care of himself."

"But the snake-"

"Hermione, I promise, I'll explain everything- but we've got to get to the TARDIS."

"How are we supposed to fly it though? The Doctor was taken."

"I can fly her," River said. "Now Hermione, please, hush."

They ran for the TARDIS. It was right where Hermione remembered. She let go of River's hand and ran toward it. It was like coming home. Tentatively, she tried to push the door open. River, smiling, opened the door for her with the key. It felt like a relief, being in the TARDIS again.

Hermione watched River as she moved over to the console, pressing buttons, pushing down levers. It was like she belonged there. River glanced over to her.

"Hermione, I need you to go down the hall and look in the first door to the right. Okay?" Hermione nodded.

"What do you need?"

"You'll know when you see it." Hermione frowned in confusion but did as River asked. She clambered down the stairs and down the hall. It seemed like it went on for forever. The first door on her right was decorated with circular runes that shined gold. The door itself was old and weathered, like the TARDIS door. Hermione gently pushed it open.

Inside her heart broke. The Doctor was on the bed, holding out his sonic screwdriver in front of him, but he looked like stone. He had a weird face on that made her giggle, but the laughter died.

"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry." She collapsed beside the bed and sobbed, gripping the Doctor's petrified form. Petrified. Oh, but he could be fixed! Of course he could. There was a potion for it. Wasn't Professor Sprout and Professor Snape doing that very thing for Mrs. Norris?

Hermione wiped her tears on her sleeves. River Song was standing near the door way. She looked really sad. She didn't like seeing the Doctor like this anymore than Hermione did. She gripped the Doctor's stone hand and sniffed. She looked up at River Song.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"The Doctor told me. In the future. He'd said that he would need help, and that you couldn't help him at that time. Only I could."

"Did the Doctor teach you? To fly the TARDIS?" Hermione asked. She was honestly wondering if she could fly the TARDIS, if she had been lying to her. Still, Hermione didn't believe that River would. Something told her that River could be trusted.

"Actually, the TARDIS taught me. The Doctor needed help, something like this, and the only one to teach me was the TARDIS."

"Can the TARDIS teach me?" Hermione asked, standing up. "There may come a day when you can't be there, and if I am, then I want to be able to help."

River smiled. "Sweetie, I'm sure the TARDIS would love to teach you." She left the room and Hermione followed, glancing back at the Doctor. She swore that she would help the Doctor, and she would never cower in fear. Never again.

"Place your hand on the console, and listen to her hum…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Things happen a little differently here because of the Doctor and things being revealed sooner than in canon. Hope you don't mind._

* * *

Chapter Three:

"_Granger," Draco began. Hermione turned to him and frowned. They usually only spoke to each other when absolutely necessary… but something in his tone…. She raised a brow expectantly. "Let me take out tonight. To dinner and perhaps a performance." _

_That surely hadn't been what she had expected when Hermione had sneaked a peek at the tickets in his coat pocket. Tickets to the Russian Ballet. Hermione nodded, still confused, but, the happiness in Draco's eyes made her smile. _

* * *

Hermione waved her wand and said, "_Mobilicorpus_." The Doctor rose from his spot on his bed and Hermione directed him toward the Hospital Wing. River had taken the sonic from his hand before she could take him to the Hospital Wing. The TARDIS had been an excellent teacher, and from what she could understand, she had enjoyed teaching Hermione. Hermione had loved learning.

She landed the TARDIS near the Hospital Wing, where the teachers had come out. There had been another attack apparently- Colin Creevey. Hermione felt really bad for him. She set the Doctor down on an empty bed.

Hermione glanced out of the doors. The TARDIS, and River Song, was gone.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is the Doctor. He's my friend. He went looking for the monster doing this and as a result, he was petrified. Could you help him too?"

"Of course, Miss Granger." There was a twinkling in his eye and she realized he remembered her. Hermione flushed.

"I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly sir," Hermione said, looking him in the eye. "I had to leave- my friend- the Doctor- needed me."

"No matter, no matter. Your friend Mr Potter was unfortunately wounded in his Quidditch match earlier today. You may wish to visit him." Professor Dumbledore nodded and ushered the other teachers out of the medical wing. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips but said nothing, instead tending to the Doctor, closing the curtain around him.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione rounded the corner to Harry's bed, finding him in a sling and a large bottle of _Skele-gro_ beside him. "Hermione where have you been? You've been gone for days!"

"Oh I'm sorry Harry. You remember the Doctor? We went into the past to figure out what was going on in the Chamber. It has been opened before, and the Doctor took me there in the TARDIS."

"So did you figure out who the heir is? What the monster is?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Sort of… there are still too many questions, and we couldn't stay for long. The Doctor was petrified and I flew the TARDIS back here, so we could help him."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry apologized. "He was a good friend, wasn't he?"

"The best," Hermione smiled. "He is there when I need to rant about how incredibly stupid you and Ron can be."

Harry laughed, and then he winced. Hermione frowned. "What happened?" She asked, gently touching his arm.

"Lockhart happened." Harry said with a groan. "A bludger went rogue-we think it was Slytherin who did it- and it hit me in the arm and broke it. Lockhart tried to fix it but all he did was remove the bone completely." Hermione winced.

"Lockhart can be a bit thick, can't he?" Hermione asked tentatively. The words were a bit sour, but, the truth. Seeing the Doctor, and how brave he'd been, how he protected her and knew what he was doing- mostly- when Lockhart just said he'd done all those amazing things…

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, actually, he can be."

Hermione gave him a weak smile. Madam Pomfrey told her to sleep on one of the empty beds away from the patients and not to worry about going to Gryffindor tower. Sleep did not come easy for her, she was thinking of the Doctor and Harry, the snake that had petrified him, and the mysterious River Song who let Hermione fly the TARDIS.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke to Madam Pomfrey ushering her out of the Hospital Wing. Harry was fine and he needed to escort her to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione was sure she knew what he wanted to talk to her about- the Chamber and the monster within. Hermione found herself wondering what the snake was as well. It couldn't be an ordinary snake, ordinary snakes did not petrify their victims. No, it was something more, but she felt like she was missing something. Something obvious.

They talked little. It was still too early for Harry and Hermione was absorbed in her thoughts. When they arrived, the Gargoyle hopped aside as Professor Snape walked down the stairs.

"The Headmaster is only expecting Miss Granger," Snape drawled. "Mr Potter, I suggest you return to your dorm less points be taken."

"Yes, sir." Harry glared at Professor Snape before sending an apologetic glance to Hermione, who just waved him off. She ascended the stairs and knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office, realizing that it was probably the first time she had ever been sent up there.

Dumbledore beckoned her inside. He offered her a sherbet lemon but she politely refused, too busy gazing at the wonderful knick knacks he had all around his office. And a phoenix, who looked rather ill.

"Sir, is your Phoenix alright?" Hermione asked, gazing at the bird in wonder.

"Aw, Fawkes. Yes, he's been rather sick lately- he's been like that for days. I keep telling him to get a move on, but Phoenix' are fairly stubborn." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now, as to why you are here, Miss Granger…"

"Is it because of what happened sir? When I went into the past?"

The Headmaster nodded. "What I would like to know is just how you came to be there, Miss Granger. It is beyond the magic of a second year student."

Hermione looked down at her shoes. "Professor, it wasn't… magic …that did it." And so Hermione proceeded to explain how she went back into time. She told Professor Dumbledore everything, when she found the book, talking to the Doctor, going to the Library, and how the Doctor had whisked her away on the TARDIS to help her solve the mystery about the Chamber of Secrets, and what they discovered. Professor Dumbledore listened intently while Hermione spoke. He did not interrupt her or ask questions, but he looked very grave.

"Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time," Professor Dumbledore cautioned. "Miss Granger, I ask that you do not do this again. You may lose your friend, or your own life, if you do."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Weeks passed. Hermione felt incredibly tired, worrying about the polyjuice potion, making sure she did it exactly as the book listed, on top of homework and lessons- and making sure that Harry and Ron did them too. She visited the Doctor every day in the infirmary and told him about her day. Hermione would wonder if he could hear her, and if she was boring him, if he could. But it was better than leaving him to his own thoughts.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had signed up to stay over the Christmas holidays. Hermione had written to her parents before hand and informed them. They were disappointed, and tried to persuade her, but Hermione wouldn't have it. She claimed that she had lots of important homework that required magic, and she couldn't do it at home. Her parents finally relented, and Ron's parents had planned on visiting his brother Charlie anyway. Of course, Harry's aunt and uncle didn't care either way, and were pleased that he wouldn't be coming home.

The polyjuice potion was turning out well enough. They were about halfway through when Hermione had to steal ingredients from Professor Snape. Her heart had been hammering in her chest when she did it, but she made it through, and was pleased to find the polyjuice potion the correct shade of green when she added the boomslang skin.

The Dueling Club was perhaps the only exciting thing to happen. Hermione had been disappointed when Professor Lockhart had lost to Professor Snape, but then the most interesting part of the night came- Harry spoke Parseltongue.

It all started falling into place in Hermione's mind. The voices he heard was the snake hiding away in the chamber, and it used the pipes to get around. Hermione wished they had found out who had been the one to open up the Chamber though. If only she had seen the person who came into the toilet, maybe then she could stop all this.

Of course, considering it had been fifty years ago it would have to be their grandchild, but it would still narrow the possibilities down quite a bit. Harry and Ron were convinced it was Draco, but Hermione wasn't so sure. Sure, he looked smug after the attacks happened- but the look of surprise on his face when he heard Harry speak Parseltongue… If he was truly the heir of Slytherin, Hermione had a feeling that Draco would have known already.

The potion was almost ready. Now all they had to do was get the hairs…

* * *

"This is absolutely awful," Hermione moaned. How could she have been so stupid? A cat hair! Oh she should have known, should have tested it first, something! She could have prevented it if she had only paid attention.

Professor Snape would get a kick out of it, she was sure. No doubt he would ridicule her for weeks. At least she didn't have to deal with Harry and Ron, or Moaning Myrtle. The boys were interrogating Malfoy. Hopefully, they were asking the right questions. She didn't want this to be all for nothing.

But the worst part was that she'd have to get a teacher somehow. She couldn't go out in the halls, looking as she did. Everyone would make fun of her. But she needed to get to the Hospital Wing, needed to see Madam Pomfrey about a cure.

"Sweetie? Are you in here?" The familiar voice of River Song rang through the toilet. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Out of everyone, she had least expected River to show up. What was she doing in Hogwarts now? Did she tell River about this in the future? Because she would never tell the Doctor, that was for certain.

"River?" Hermione voiced, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing about my favorite witch and making sure she's alright," River replied. She closed the door behind her. "And I came to wish you a Merry Christmas, but I can see that's not the case." River moved over to Hermione's stall and opened the door. Her eyes softened as she looked at Hermione and her lips quirked. Hermione could only stare back with her big, yellow cat eyes.

"Oh River," Hermione cried suddenly. She launched herself at the woman, who promptly wrapped her arms around her. "I was such an idiot! I grabbed the wrong hair off of Milicent Bulstrode's robes and- and-"

"And it was cat hair," River finished. She stroked her hair. "But why in the world would you need Milicent Bulstrode's hair?"

Hermione sniffed, standing back. "Because, I needed to become a Slytherin for an hour. To find out who the Heir of Slytherin is."

"Ah, I see." River knelt down and took Hermione's hands, which were currently paws, in her own. "Well, Hermione, I have to say- you'd make a very lovely cat."

Hermione giggled and River beamed. "Now that's over, let's get you to the Hospital Wing, hm?"

"But what if someone sees me?" Hermione asked, afraid. The woman sighed patiently.

"You're currently a cat, dear, it could be any Gryffindor beneath all that fur." She returned gently. River led Hermione by the hand out of toilet. Moaning Myrtle was giggling at her, mocking the tail that peaked out just beneath her robes. Hermione gripped River's hand. She was so nervous.

River moved through the castle as if it was her second home. How curious. How was it River knew the hallways? Had she been to Hogwarts before?

"Are you a witch, River?"

The curly haired woman regarded Hermione and smiled. "No, I'm afraid not. How very lucky you are, to have magic. Is it as every bit of wonderful as the Doctor says it is?"

"Yes," she replied, beaming. Hermione was awfully glad to have magic herself. Of course, when things like this happen…. Well hopefully she wouldn't have to next year. Perhaps it would be perfectly normal? "It is, actually. Though I don't expect it is as wonderful as travelling with the Doctor. Do you travel with him often?"

River gave Hermione a sad little smile. "As often as I can. Now, be a good girl and tell Madam Pomfrey what happened, alright? You'll be fine dear." Hermione looked to the Hospital Wing and bit her lip. She wanted to express her fears of expulsion to River, but when she turned around, River was gone. Her brow furrowed but she turned back to the doors.

There was nothing for it, then. She'd just have to go in on her own. Chin up, Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Oi Hermione," Ron began. It was several weeks into the next term and luckily Hermione had most of the hair from her face. Harry and Ron had been absolutely horrified when they didn't find her in the bathroom. They'd thought she'd been petrified, so they ran to the Hospital Wing. They hadn't teased her about her condition, at least.

Hermione had them bring her homework to her everyday so she could keep up with her classes. It was very important to her- she didn't want to miss a moment of class but she had to in order to get better.

"How'd you meet the Doctor anyway?" He nodded to the Doctor's petrified form. Hermione did her best not to look at it. Every time she did she felt sad, because she felt as if she had failed him. Hermione took a breath and frowned.

"Well, it's difficult to explain, actually… On our way to Hogwarts, I had found this blue book in my trunk." She showed it to them. It'd been underneath her pillow, like always. "And I wanted to see if there were any secrets in it, so I used a spell. Apparently the spell translated into the book, and the Doctor wrote back. I think there are two books that are connected, but in different time streams."

Harry and Ron shared a confused glance.

"What do you mean time streams?"

"Hold on, d'you mean to tell me that you talked to it? Like wrote in it?" Ron interrupted. Hermione frowned.

"Yes, why?"

"You never do that, Hermione!" Ron admonished. "Dad always said to never talk to something unless you can see where it keeps its brain. Plus, what if it had burned your eyes out? Or spelled you where you couldn't put it down?"

"A book can do that?" Harry asked. Ron nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, there was even one book, _Sonnets of a Sorcerer, _that made everyone who read it speak in limericks for the rest of their lives."

"I appreciate the thought, Ron, but if I hadn't talked to the Doctor, I wouldn't have had any friends for the first few months of our first year." Harry and Ron shared a glance of guilt. "Oh stop it, I don't care now. It's long been done with. As for the different time streams, the Doctor and I are on two different ones- when I talk to him, its in the future- around the twenty first century. "

Her boys looked at each other. "Bloody hell, Hermione… If I hadn't seen the Doctor for myself..."

"I know it's a bit difficult to process, but the Doctor is from the future." Hermione glanced over to where the Doctor lied. Sometimes she'd go over and give him a hug, even though he couldn't feel it, or talk to him, though he probably couldn't hear it. It made her feel better, at least.

* * *

"You found this in Moaning Myrtle's toilet?"

It was February. Hermione had finally returned to school, much to the Slytherin's disappointment, and her joy. It was her first night back in the Common room when Harry had showed her the diary and explained how he got it.

Hermione asked Harry suspiciously. What had happened fifty years ago flashed in her mind. She remembered Myrtle's dead body on the ground, soaked in water. Her scream filling the room. The rubble around the bathroom. The Doctor's disappearance. She examined the journal in her hand tenderly, and opened to the first page. "T. M. Riddle?"

"Yeah, he got a Special Services to the School award." Ron told her. "About fifty years ago."

"Fifty years ago?" Hermione exclaimed, surprised. Hermione stood up from her seat and began pacing the floor. The journal lied open on the floor. The two Gryffindor boys shared a glance.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's as you said, isn't it? The chamber opened again fifty years ago. When that happened, a muggleborn had died and someone was expelled! And this T. M. Riddle, I saw him when I went into the past with the Doctor. He said the Chamber didn't exist, but I'm willing to bet that he was hiding something. And whats worse…"

Hermione stopped and stared at the two. "I know what the monster is. And… it killed _Myrtle_."

"What?" Harry stood to his feet, and Ron followed. "Hermione, what do you mean?"

Hermione nibbled on her lip, nervous. "The monster is a giant snake- but I don't know of any snake that can grow large enough to be considered, well, giant… I need to go to the library." Hermione scrambled, gathering her books and shoving it into her book bag. She picked up the journal again. "Here, Harry- I think you may want to hold onto it."

"But it's just an empty journal!" Ron protested. She glanced between them.

"So was my journal, until I wrote in it." Hermione ran to the library without a backwards glance.

* * *

She gasped for breath like a newborn babe. Her eyes were blurry and she wanted to rub them, but Madam Pomfrey stopped her. Beside Madam Pomfrey stood Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. The Headmaster was smiling, of course, as was his deputy headmistress. Snape was sneering down at her, but she didn't care. She could breathe again. Oh it was awful, trapped in her own mind as she'd been.

"You've done a great service to the school, Miss Granger." He said, his eyes twinkling and his voice filled with warmth. "Your quick thinking allowed Potter to find the beast in the Chamber and slay it."

"Is he alright?" Hermione demanded. She looked between the three teachers, her vision still blurry, but it slowly began to clear and ebb away. She rubbed at her eyes but it only made it worse.

"Harry had been released a few hours ago," Madam Pomfrey informed. "And I'm sure he will want to see you when you are better. As for your Doctor, he is still taking in the effects of the potion. For some reason it takes longer for him…"

Hermione nodded. The Professors and Madam Pomfrey walked away and, when she was alone, Hermione stood to her feet. She stumbled a little. Her legs were still numb from being petrified. Climbing onto the bed, Hermione laid her head on the Doctor's chest and waited for him to wake up. She refused to move until she could hear his two hearts in her ear.

The Doctor woke up an hour later. She could hear his hearts thumping in a four pattern rhythm, slow at first, but then faster. His body warmed and he yawned, as if he'd been taking a very long nap. The Doctor stretched underneath her and Hermione sat up on the edge of the bed, beaming down at him.

"What I miss?" He asked groggily. The Doctor stretched as he slowly sat up. He reminded her of a child. "Well hello, Hermione," he smiled. "Morning to you!"

"Afternoon Doctor," she replied, giggling. "You'd been asleep for quite awhile. Petrified, actually."

He nodded in understanding. "I remember. The snake."

"It's a basilisk, actually. Looking into its eyes is deadly, but you only saw the reflection."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Since the fifth of November. It's May 31st, now."

"Seven months?" The Doctor exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever stayed in a place so long! Has anyone else been attacked? Is the Basilisk still in the school?"

The young Gryffindor shook her head. "Harry took care of it. He killed the basilisk while we were petrified."

"Then I've got to get going! Donna's probably screaming her head off, wondering where I am." The Doctor leaped to his feet and Hermione followed him as fast as she could. He found the TARDIS right where he left it. He turned.

"Hang on, Hermione how'd you even get back to your time?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Hermione smiled. "But an old friend says 'Spoilers.'" The Doctor's brow furrowed and then realization dawned on his face. He looked as if he was about to say something, then thought better of it. Instead he said, "See you around, Hermione. And thank you."

Hermione gave a sad, little wave. "Bye Doctor. And don't forget to write!" He winked before disappearing into the TARDIS. Hermione watched him go. The rest of the school year passed by reasonably easy; Professor Dumbledore had cancelled exams. She'd been so disappointed when she found out.

But it had been a very good, very exciting, year. Fur and all.

* * *

June 28, 2008

* * *

She'd been visiting her parents when it happened. They didn't know her as Hermione, their daughter, and she didn't call them 'Mum' or 'Dad.' To them, she was their friendly neighbor who was in need of a good marriage and to settle down because she traveled so much and was rarely ever home. To her, they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins, the older couple with no children that doted and worried on her too much.

It hurt, at first, knowing them like this, having to refrain from calling them 'Mum' or 'Dad', but it did get easier over the years. She could only hope for the pain to completely fade. It wasn't as if… Hermione smiled to herself. Best to think of that another time.

The entire world shook. Hermione cried out as the tea she'd been holding fell from her hand and crashed to the floor, breaking. It'd been hot from the kettle but she wasn't worried about that, only that the entire earth seemed to be shaking. "Oh no!" Wendell cried out as the telly fell to the floor, and then his bookshelves and Monica's prized china- everything was falling and breaking. Hermione gripped the couch with all that she could. "Wendell! Monica! Grab hold of something and don't let go!"

The two nodded tentatively, holding onto each other as well as the most grounded furniture they could find. When the shaking finally stopped Hermione was relieved. She stood up and lifted up furniture to try to make a path to the door, and to help Monica and Wendell up. They really were too old for this sort of thing anymore.

"Stay inside, okay?" She told them. "It's probably better to just-" Her phone rang. She looked at it. It was Harry, and Ginny was texting her like mad. Sometimes she regretted introducing them to cell phones, but not today. She flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hermione! Oh thank Merlin you're okay!" Harry's voice echoed across the phone. Hermione frowned.

"Of course I'm okay. What about you and Ginny? And the kids?"

"Fine, they're all fine. Ron's too. What about your parents?"

"They're fine, panicky but fine. Harry do you know whats going on?"

"Haven't you looked outside yet?"

"No- why?"

"Look outside, Hermione." Hermione stepped over the clutter and past the front door. Everyone was outside it seemed; pointing and gazing at the sky. Some people were screaming in hysterics. What on earth…? Hermione looked up and gasped. Beautiful clouds filled the night sky in all sorts of blues and greens, and twenty six different planets hung suspended in the sky, all different shapes and sizes. If it wasn't so frightening Hermione would have thought it beautiful. There were twenty six different planets in the sky and not a sun to be seen.

"Merciful Merlin…" Hermione breathed.

"Yeah," Harry said through the phone. "Hermione… d'you think your Doctor has anything to do with this?"

"No, but he can certainly fix it." Hermione replied. She clenched her jaw and the wand in her pocket. Her decision was already made, but that was just the easy part. The difficulty would be actually finding him. He could be anywhere in time or space. But then… he always did seem to have the book on him… maybe… just maybe… Hermione took a deep breath. She had to get to the Doctor. She didn't care which Doctor, as long as she could find him.

"I'm on my way to find him now," Hermione continued. "Make sure you send massive alerts to everyone you know, tell the Ministry to release an extra Daily Prophet to everyone- just get the word out. They need to stay inside Wizarding London, or in Hogwarts- wherever Muggles can't get to them. Hopefully it'll stop whatever it is that's doing this and keep them safe. Now I've got to go, Harkness might know a thing or two about what is going on."

Hermione hung up the phone and went inside the house.

"Wendell, Monica, I have to go-" Hermione said, and looked at the elder couple. They were holding onto each other, crying because they were afraid. She didn't have any room in their life, not really. She was just their neighbor they doted on. And Hermione was clinging to the past. Her heart dropped with the realization, but then it hardened. She didn't care. They were still her parents.

"Wendell, Monica," she said slowly. "Stay inside your house for me, please. No matter what happens, no matter who knocks on that door, you'll stay inside. Promise me?"

They both nodded slowly. "But where are you going, dear?" Monica asked. "You can't be travelling now- they'll all be closed down!"

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry about me, Monica. I'll be fine. Make sure you stay here." Hermione went outside and checked the wards she'd placed around their home. They were still strong, which was good, but she didn't know if they would help with whatever alien creature that had decided to do kidnap the Earth. She glanced up at the sky. All of this… it had to be aliens. After all… well, what else could it be?

In an emergency situation like this it didn't matter if she apparated right on the streets, but she didn't want to cause Wendell and Monica any more panic. She disapparated in her home and landed right in the middle of Torchwood. Ianto and Gwen jumped at the sound but Jack only greeted her with a nod. He was on the phone.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. An old friend of ours popped in to say hello. Hermione Granger. Yeah, I know." He glanced at Hermione. "Martha says hello. Also wants to know if you got a hold of the Doctor?" Hermione shook her head. "She says no. Hold on a sec-"

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

Her heart stopped. For a moment, Hermione forgot how to breathe.

"No."

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

"Oh no," Jack dropped his hand. Hermione stared at the screen, at the legions of Daleks that were headed straight to Earth. Of course, they would be the ones to kidnap Earth. And the other twenty six planets in the sky. But why? Why would they need so many planets?

"What is it? What are they? Do you know them Jack?" Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and Gwen, staring at the screen, giving them each a kiss.

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do. We're dead." Hermione swallowed thickly, gripping her wand tight in her hands. She glared at the Captain. "What kind of thinking is that?" She demanded of him. "Do you honestly believe that we can't stop this?"

He turned to her, eyes wide with fear. "Hermione- the Doctor isn't here! And the Daleks are like nothing you've ever seen before-"

"I've been surrounded by hundreds of Daleks before and I've survived," Hermione cut off sharply. "I've been in their Asylum. Do you know what it's like, being in the Dalek Asylum?" Jack stared in surprise, not breathing a word so Hermione continued. "It's not fun, let me tell you. But let me also tell you this- the Doctor will know what's going on and he will not abandon us. People are still relying on Torchwood to help because you're the best they've got right now. It's your job to keep Earth safe until the Doctor arrives. Now, Captain Jack Harkness, get yourself together or so help me I'll turn you into an adipose creature!"

The tall man before gave a swift nod and a swift salute. "Yes ma'am. I can tell where you get your sass from." He winked. Hermione rolled her eyes before everything went haywire. All alerts were going off and Gwen and Ianto ran to their posts. "Jack! They've started to attack!"

"Do you have a way to get a hold of the Doctor?" Jack demanded.

"One way, but it's the best I've got. I'll keep in touch. Good Luck."

"You too, Hermione. And when this is all over-" Hermione smiled.

"Not again, Jack. Not after last time." She gave a wink before disapparating out of there.

* * *

She appeared in her apartment in Wizard London, which, luckily, wasn't in ruins. "I've really got to start keeping this thing with me," Hermione grumbled out as she made her way to her bookshelf. She grabbed her old journal. Crookshanks mewled beside her, rubbing against her leg and she scratched his ear.

"Well hello there Crooks. Look, the world is currently in shambles right now so I can't waste time. I'm sending you to Harry's. He'll look after you." Hermione tossed some floo powder in the fire place and called, "Potter Residence, Godric's Hallow." She tossed Crookshanks in without too much ceremony. He'd be safe there. Or at least, she hoped.

"Now," Hermione said, sitting down with the journal. "Lets see where you are, Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor hovered near the console, rubbing at his eyes. Twenty seven planets missing. Twenty seven planets being used as a power source. But for what? Who would want to use the planets as a power source? There had to be a reason. Was there anything else he missed?

Something warmed in his pocket and he reached down to pull out the journal. He always kept it on hand in case of an emergency with Hermione, but he doubted something could be so important in 1993. Not nearly as important as this. He handed the book to Donna, who lingered on the stairs staring out in space. Probably thinking about her family. He felt a swell of guilt, but there wasn't anything he could do for now except find the planets. Hopefully her family was safe.

"Could you answer this for me Donna?" The Doctor asked. Maybe talking to Hermione would get her mind off of things. Her certainly hoped it did.

"Oh?" She took it from him. "Yeah, sure. Wonder what our little witch is getting up to right now." She smiled slightly. "Maybe something is going on in her time, too."

The Doctor turned away before turning back again. Maybe something was happening. Something she'd noticed. Or Donna had noticed. "Come to think of it, was there anything going on back in your day, like Electrical storms? Freak weather, patterns in the sky?"

"How should I know?" Donna wiped at her eyes before opening the book. She stared at the words but didn't read them, trying to think. She had to help the Doctor somehow."No, I don't think so no." She paused. Wait a second.

"Although, there were the bees disappearing."

"The bees disappearing." The Doctor repeated. His brow furrowed. "The bees disappearing." His eyes widened.

"The bees disappearing that's it!" The doctor ran off to the console while Donna turned her attention to the book. The Doctor would figure it out. Maybe Hermione had noticed something, too.

_Doctor, I don't know if you've noticed, but the planets been displaced, and the Daleks are invading. They've been destroying most of the world. Anything you can do about that? Perhaps put us back in the right solar system?_

_-HG, 29  
_

"Doctor!" Donna cried out.

"What, what is it? Ha! Found it!" He ran into the TARDIS and Donna followed him inside. "I've got a blip, its just a blip but I can follow it-"

"Hermione, she's older and she still has the journal! She says its these things called Daleks-"

The Doctor stopped. "Daleks?" He ran around the console and flipped a few switches; the TARDIS began to move. "How does she know about the Daleks?" He grabbed the journal from Donna and posed the question to Hermione.

_I've encountered them before, when I was younger. You had regenerated already, though, Doctor, so I can't say much else. It's in your future. _

_**What are they doing? Have they said anything?**_ The Doctor demanded. Hermione wrote her response quickly.

_Collecting people, although I don't know what for. Jack and Martha are looking for you, though, and I imagine other people as well. You need to find Earth, Doctor, or we'll be done for. What do you need me to do here?_

The Doctor looked up, he didn't know, he had no clue what she needed to do. The Daleks had done this. But how, they'd been mostly destroyed, how could they have possibly managed to pull all of this off?

"Doctor? Can she look for my family? Please Doctor, she might be close enough- or she could do some spell-"

"Hold on hold on," the Doctor said, interrupting her. _**Hermione, could you look for Donna's family? **_

_I'll be there in a minute. Tell me exactly what it looks like._

* * *

Wilfred Moff and Sylvia Noble cried out in surprise when, in the middle of their home, a strange woman appeared with bushy brown hair. She looked around at Sylvia and Wilfred, and then the blonde who was holding a very large gun and pointing it straight at her.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"My name is Hermione Granger," she said, holding her hands up. "And I'm looking for Donna Noble's family."

"Donna!" Wilfred cried out. "Oh good heavens, is she safe? Is Donna alright?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"She's safe and with the Doctor. He's on his way now, looking for us. He found a signal that is leading him to Earth. Everything will be alright."

"How do you know the Doctor?" the blonde asked. Hermione turned. Short blonde hair. Blue eyes. Leather blue jacket and pink top. Well then, she had a feeling she knew this person.

"Are you Rose Tyler?" she asked. Rose nodded.

"Then all you need to know is that I travel with him, from time to time. And he'll be very glad to see you."

"I know he will, I don't need you to tell me that." Rose said, pushing the gun to the side. She narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "When did you pick you up? He traveled with Martha after me, then Donna. Where do you fit in?" Hermione was unsure what to do. She'd never encountered Rose before, though the Doctor had told her who she was. He didn't mention a jealous streak, though.

"In between. It's rather... complicated." Rose's eyes narrowed. Apparently that wasn't the thing to say.

_You will Obey Daleks without question. You will-_

_Can anyone hear me? The subwave network should be open, you should be able to hear. This message is of the upmost importance. We haven't much time._

* * *

_Captain Jack Harkness shame on you. Now stand to attention._

_Harriet Jones, former prime minister._

_Sarah Jane Smith, are you there?_

_Hello?_

* * *

_Getting a phone call, Doctor?_

_**I'm on my way! **_

Hermione smiled and glanced at Rose, who was calling the Doctor just like everyone else."He's on his way now," Hermione told her. Rose ignored her.

"Doctor! It's the Daleks, they're kidnapping people!" The voices of Martha, Jack, and Sarah Jane rang across the screens.

"Yes I know, Hermione sent me a message and told me." The Doctor responded. "You're all here! Everyone except Rose." His voice became sad, but then the signal disconnected.

Rose stared longingly at the screen. "I'm here, Doctor. I came all this way…" Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you really want your reunion to happen across a screen?"

Rose shook her head. "No." She sighed. "I suppose not."

Hermione held out a hand. "Come on, then. Let's go find him."

They both disappeared together, like apparition only with technology. It at least didn't pull on her insides. When they appeared on the street, with cars abandoned and clothing and trash scattered everywhere, Hermione stayed behind. The TARDIS had materialized just a ways off and that moment belonged to the Doctor and Rose. Not her, and not Donna.

But then, the Dalek came.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a little out of style with the last two chapters, and I apologize for the inconsistency. Also- I apologize if this seems very cut and paste. This is an important episode, and I don't want to ruin what it means for Donna and the Doctor. So I did include a lot (almost all) of Journey's End. But I did add more, for Hermione's sake. Again I apologize if it follows too closely to the episode.

* * *

"Base Genetic Code not recognized!" The Dalek screeched at Hermione, it's voice elevating her confusion. The woman stared in horror- because this she did not remember, this the Doctor had not mentioned at all. But at the moment it had been in her future, but as it became her present, Hermione wished the Doctor had given her some sort of clue of what to do. "Genetic Code of the human not recognized! You will be taken to the Crucible!"

Hermione decidedly, did not remove her wand. She wasn't dying just yet, Daleks had no reason to lie, and she might need it in the future. The Dalek captured her in rings of light. Hermione glanced back. The Doctor stared after her in horror and she met his gaze. "See you soon, Doctor."

Then she was gone.

"Hermione!" The Doctor screamed. "Why did you take her? Where did you send her? Where did she go?" The Doctor demanded of the Dalek. The Dalek fired at the Doctor and he doubled over in pain as the electric ray coursed through his body. He could feel his regeneration slowly beginning_, _his body Doctor fell to his knees. Rose knelt down beside him.

"No, you can't," she sobbed. "I've only just got you-"

"Rose, Doctor, look out!" Donna cried from the TARDIS. The Dalek aimed for them both, trying for another shot when out of nowhere the Dalek exploded. Captain Jack Harkness appeared from the acrid smoke, shouldering the gun he'd used to shoot the Dalek.

"Come on, get him inside!" Jack ordered Rose. "We're too exposed out here, now come on!" Rose nodded, choking back on tears as she and Jack picked the Doctor up and led him into the TARDIS. Jack drug Rose away from him and held her close.

"What's going on?" Donna demanded. "What is going on?"

The Doctor was the one to answer. He gripped his chest and rasped, "I'm regenerating."

And he began to glow.

Donna had no clue what was going on. The Doctor had never mentioned a regeneration, in truth she didn't even consider the fact that he could die. And this regeneration- it had Rose in tears and even Jack looked sad. Obviously it was bad. So when he began to glow like a couple of faulty fireworks, Donna did not know what to expect so she stared on in shock. Tendrils of light shot out of his arms and head when the Doctor moved, directing the light into his old hand.

All they could do was stare.

"Now then," the Doctor declared. "Where were we?"

* * *

Hermione found herself in what she could only describe as an experimental chamber. Not torture, oh no, the Daleks weren't the type- they didn't care about another species pain, they were not sadistic. No, what they cared about was the advancement of their race- and, consequently, the destruction of the universe- but what would happen in that room was not going to be done out of sadism.

Hardly a comfort.

Three Daleks were before her. They gazed at her with an unblinking eye stalk and with a cool emptiness that allowed Hermione to draw strength. They would not win this battle, that was for sure.

* * *

"There a bunch of Dalek ships in the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible." Jack told the Doctor. "That's where they took Hermione. And I guess that's our destination."

"Doctor," Rose began. "Who is this woman? Who is Hermione?"

The Doctor glanced at Rose. "Nevermind that now-" he said. "We'll get Hermione back and I can explain later."

"You said that the planets were like an engine." Donna recalled. "But what for?"

"Rose! You've been in a parallel world, that world is ahead of this universe- you've seen the future! What was it?"

"It's the Darkness." Rose replied simply. She leaned against the TARDIS as she looked upon the Doctor, her eyes sad.

"They stars were going out." Donna murmured.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying." She looked away from him, embarrassed. "Basically, we've been building this um... this sort of dimension cannon so I could... well.."

"What?" The Doctor asked, looking rather smug.

"So I could come back?" Rose finished. The Doctor grinned and a smile bloomed across her face too. It was infectious, his smile. "Shut up." Rose shook her head. "Anyway, suddenly it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, or yours- but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is... destroying everything."

"In that parallel world," Donna began. "You said something about me."

"The Dimension cannon could measure timelines. It's weird, Donna, but they all seem to converge on you."

* * *

Hermione was trapped in a containment field. She'd tried apparating out but her magic was stunted. It was as if the containment field was preventing her, like an anti-apparition ward. She gripped her wand in hand, still unsure. The air was cold and goosebumps ran along her exposed skin; she doubted that the Daleks needed a heater, but it could have improved the atmosphere immensely.

So far, they hadn't done anything out of the ordinary- at least for Daleks. They'd taken samples of her skin and blood, but that was all she could actually tell. They'd blinded her with a bright light and Hermione got the feeling she was in a really bad horror movie. But it could be worse. It could always be worse. She could be at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange again, or even Lord Voldemort and under his wand.

"You are not human," the Dalek informed her. "Explain! Explain!"

"I am human," Hermione replied curtly. "I'm as human as-"

Electric currents filled the containment field. Hermione screamed.

* * *

"The TARDIS is secured!"

A Dalek declared, it's voice ringing inside the TARDIS. Donna watched the Doctor, Rose, and Jack, unsure of what to do. She's never faced DALEKs before. Then again, when she met the Doctor, she hadn't done half the things they've done now.

"Doctor!" Another Dalek declared. It's voice was different, but nonetheless frightening. "You will step forth or die!"

Donna was scared. Not like before- before it wasn't the same. Yes, she'd been scared but she knew that somehow the Doctor would save them. The Doctor and his TARDIS. But now he was a Doctor without his TARDIS, and their planet was so far away from home. She didn't even know if her parents were safe.

Anyone of them could die. At any moment. Her heart beat against her chest, hammering on as she stared into vast nothingness. The heartbeat got louder and louder, filling the room of the TARDIS, echoing in her ears until there was nothing else she could do but just listen to it. It was so loud. But so soothing. All other voices were muffled. It was just her and the heartbeat.

"Right then. All of us together, yeah?" The Doctor asked, his voice hushed. "Donna?" She didn't answer. He repeated her name, but still she did not answer. The Doctor moved around Rose and walked over to her, grasping her by her sides. Donna jumped, the heartbeat was gone.

"Donna I'm sorry," the Doctor repeated. "There is nothing else we can do." Donna gave her friend a sad little smile.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

_"Surrender Doctor and face your Dalek masters!"_

"Daleks," Rose laughed.

Jack mocked, "Oh God," trying to laugh. But they were shaky and afraid. Donna was too, but also- strangely relaxed. The Doctor turned to them. He didn't smile, he didn't grin. He didn't pretend everything was going to be alright because he didn't know. After all, it was like he said. A fully fledged Dalek empire.

"It's been good though, hasn't it?" The Doctor asked, looking at them all. Donna smiled. "All of us, All of it. Everything we did." He grinned, then, this time at Donna. "You were brilliant," he told them, one by one. Then he turned around and went to face the Daleks. Rose and Jack followed. Donna exhaled slowly, relaxing, mustering up the courage to go out there with them. And when she did, the TARDIS closed it's doors in front of her.

* * *

Eventually she stopped screaming. Something felt odd, in her chest, like this incredible weight, or maybe it was her body reacting, and adrenaline rushed through her veins. The Daleks stared at her. She was still trapped in the holding cell but she was having no more of it. Wand in hand, she shot a spell up in the air and the field generator shattered.

"The prisoner is escaping! Exterminate! Exterminate!" All three Daleks fired at her but Hermione put up a shield. She wasn't quite sure why it still worked but at the moment she wasn't about to question it. "Reducto!" She cried out, firing at one of the Daleks. The Dalek exploded and died. The other two Daleks fired at her again, but Hermione was quick. She threw up her shield and as quick as lightening, fired another spell, then another. Both Daleks lied dead.

Thank Merlin for miracles, she thought, rushing out of the room. She needed to get to the Doctor, but she had no idea where she was- and no idea where he was. Besides, at that moment, her first priority wasn't the Doctor. Her first priority was getting her DNA back. If they found out her secret, then who knows what they would do. Make more Daleks? She snorted. No, that was not a good idea- at all.

Hermione went into the lab to retrieve her DNA. And there it was staring at her, her secret, out in the open. She'd have to get rid of all evidence. But getting into the Dalek database would not be easy. Hermione bit her lip. They'd probably notice, actually. Still, she had to try. Hermione removed the vials with her blood and skin cells, and the computer stopped sorting through other DNA matches, even if it had already found hers.

Hermione took a deep breath. There was nothing for it. The Dalek database would have to be destroyed. But how? How could she possibly? The Doctor would know. But that was the problem. She couldn't tell him either.

Still. Her best bet was to get into the Tardis and the Doctor. _Hopefully she'll let me in._

Hermione concentrated on the TARDIS and the iron grates, the walls surrounding them with warmth. The central console, humming beneath her fingertips with affection and love. _Destination, Determination, and Deliberation..._

* * *

Hermione felt herself being pulled into herself and in thin air until she unfolded inside the TARDIS, but it wasn't at all like she expected. The TARDIS was falling in the air while Donna tried to hold onto the console for dear life, screaming for the Doctor.

"Donna!" Hermione cried. "What's going on?!"

"How should I bloody well know!?" Donna demanded. "The TARDIS just started- falling!" She cried out as it shook horribly, falling to her knees. The windows began exploding and fire erupted inside the TARDIS. Hermione made quick work of the flames, extinguishing them before repairing the glass windows. But it was useless, every time they did they would just break again.

Hermione went to the console and focused on it instead, trying to power the TARDIS once more. The heat was overbearing- so she sent a cooling charm Donna's way before charming herself, glad that magic still worked for her, even here.

"Donna, I'm trying my best to save the TARDIS but if I can't- if I can't I'm going to apparate us out of here." Hermione told her. Even as she spoke the TARDIS was unresponsive, even to her. "Come on old friend," she whispered to the console. "You've got to live the Doctor needs you." The console breathed a sad, heavy sigh beneath her hand, but gave her no more response than that. Tears leaked from her eyes and she stumbled back, away from the console.

"Donna?" she cried, looking for the woman. "Donna?" There, behind the console near the hand- the glowing hand, the growing hand- how could the hand be growing? Hermione stared at it in horror, Donna with confusion.

From the hand grew an arm, and from that arm a torso- then another hand, and then a full body. A complete body- the body of the Doctor. A naked body at that. The Doctor duplicate breathed in his first breath and sat up, eyes wide.

"It's you!" Donna cried.

"Oh yes," he breathed in reply.

"You're naked!"

Hermione noticed that too and with a flick of the wand, the Doctor duplicate was fully clothed in a blue and purple suit. The Doctor duplicate grinned at her.

"Not anymore. Hello Hermione!"

"Hello Doctor, think you can give us a hand here?"

* * *

"Total TARDIS destruction in 10 rells!"

Rose felt helpless. Here she was, with the Doctor, her Doctor, and yet she could do nothing as they watched the TARDIS be destroyed. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and gave it a squeeze as they gazed on.

"9, 8..."

Their home was being destroyed. The being that had created so many memories for them. That had taken them to so many places and went on so many adventures. It was being destroyed.

"7, 6..."

It couldn't just disappear, it can't, they should do something! But they couldn't, not when they were at the hands of the Daleks. Rose glanced at the Doctor, and her heart hurt seeing the pain on his face.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They watched, on screen as the TARDIS slowly died. It made that familiar wooshing sound, one last goodbye to the Doctor and his companions. Rose rested her head against the Doctor's shoulder, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. But she wouldnt give the Daleks the satisfaction.

"The TARDIS has been destroyed." The Supreme Dalek declared. "Now tell me Doctor, what do you feel?" The thing asked. It wasn't a being. It was a monster. A monster that she hated, a monster that... she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. A monster she had once shown mercy.

"Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

"Yeah." The Doctor whispered. Broken.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" It asked.

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack turned swiftly on his feet with a gun in his hand and fired at the Supreme Dalek.

"Exterminate!" The Supreme Dalek fired its ray on Jack. He screamed out in pain and the man fell down to the ground, dead. Rose fell to the floor beside Jack.

"Oh no! They killed him," she breathed softly. The Doctor gathered her in his arms and whispered comfortingly, "I know. I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do."

"That's three things you've taken away from me now," the Doctor said, angry. "Donna, the TARDIS, Jack! Now tell me, what have you done to Hermione?"

"The female has been taken for testing, she is no longer of your concern."

"She's my friend!"

"Take them to the vault! They are the playthings of Davros now."

* * *

"There, all repaired. Lovely! Shh, no one knows were here. Gotta keep quiet." The Doctor jumped down from his perch on the ladder and adjusted his new jacket. "Silent running- Like on Submarines when they can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner. Love the blue, Hermione, thanks!" The Doctor duplicate turned to Donna. "What do you think?"

"You are Bonkers!" She declared. Turning to Hermione she asked, "Do they normally do that? Lop off a hand then grow a whole body? You're like worms!"

"No no no," the Doctor said, interrupting Hermione. She closed her mouth and sighed in exasperation. "I'm unique, there's never been another one like me. All that regeneration energy went into that hand, look at that hand, I love that hand- then you touched it and WHAM!" Donna jumped back with a whimper and the Doctor leaned in, hushing her with a look of madness on his face.

Well, he certainly was acting mad, Hermione thought. Well, even more mad. "Instantaneous biological metacrisis," the Doctor continued softly. "I grew out of you. Still, could be worse."

"Oi watch it spaceman!"

"Oi watch it earthgirl!"

Both of them gasped. He stared at Donna. "I sound like you," he continued. "I sound all... sort of rough." He checked his voice again.

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Spanners, shh!"

Hermione could hold it in no longer. She doubled over in laughter, trying to contain herself when they both yelled out, "What?" Not helping the situation, Hermione only laughed some more. She laughed until her sides ached and she could barely breathe.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous," she breathed. When she calmed down, Hermione had a smile on her face as she came to a full stand. "That can't be the only thing you took from Donna, Doctor," she said. "The voice, I mean."

The Doctor frowned. "Hm, you're right- Oh you have got to be kidding me. No way!" The Doctor stared at Donna in confusion, concentration as well as amazement. "One heart! This body has only got one heart!"

"What like you're human?" Donna asked.

"Oh that's disgusting!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Stop it!" Hermione cried, nostrils flaring. "Seriously you two, we have more important matters to deal with whether or not he's human. And yes, Doctor, apparently, you are. You're part time lord, part human."

"Wait, how do you know?" Donna asked, turning to Hermione. "Did you know this would happen?" Hermione shook her head.

"Not in it's entirety, no. The Doctor only told me so much of this."

"Well, isn't that wizard."

"There is more. Doctor, Donna," she looked at them both, pleading. "I'm going to need your help."

* * *

"Activate the holding cells."

The ragged voice of Davros reached their ears. The holding cells descended upon the Doctor and Rose, effectively trapping them. The Doctor and Rose looked at their prison, and then to their Jailor, Davros.

"Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained."

"Still afraid of me then?" The Doctor asked, reaching out to the cell. It appeared before in him in a purple swirl of light, shocking him at the touch. He withdrew his hand.

"It is time we talked, Doctor, after so very long."

"No no no- we're not doing that whole Nostalgia talk. I want to know whats going on right here, right now- because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in Dungeon? Cellar? Prison." He looked at the Daleks that circled the room. Davros' own jailer, no doubt.

"You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you." The Doctor grinned. "They've got you down here locked in the basement like what, a servant? Slave? Court Jester?"

"We have... an arrangement."

"No no no," the Doctor laughed. "I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!"

"So very full of fire is he not?" Davros began, approaching Rose. Rose shifted, staring at the creature before her. He was not human, that she could see, more monster than anything. He barely looked Dalek. So what was he? Who was he to the Doctor? Was he there? In the time war? She glanced at the Doctor. "And to think," Davros continued, "You crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel, to find him again."

"Leave her alone."

"She is mine," the monster rasped, "to do as I please."

"Then why am I still alive?"

"You must be here," Davros explained. "It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Light shined on a single Dalek, a monstrosity compared to it's race. It's shell was destroyed, leaving the thing inside unprotected. The Dalek wriggled like a worm, it's tentacles flinching every which way while it barely blinked and could barely even breathe.

"So cold and dark, fire is coming." Dalek Caan giggled. "The endless flames!"

"What is that thing?" Rose whispered to the Doctor, confused. She'd never seen a Dalek like that before. It was so strange, to see it outside of it's shell.

"You've met before," the Doctor explained. "The Last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the time war. Unprotected."

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, it's infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind. And he saw you- both of you."

"This I have foreseen in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness at the end of everything. The Doctor, and his precious Children of Time!" The Dalek erupted into mad laughter. "And one of them will die!" The Doctor gazed at Dalek Caan with an intense anger.

"Was it you Caan?" He demanded. "Did you kill Donna? Did you kill Hermione? Why did the TARDIS door close? Why was she taken? Tell me!" His voice shook with such anger and fury it echoed across the Vault, but there was no fear in Dalek Caan's eyes.

"Oh, that's it" Davros cried. "The Anger, the Fire- the Rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions!" Davros cried in equal anger. "There he is." The Doctor stared on at Davros with such hate, but did not respond. "Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too."

"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's Soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked.

"We will discover it together-" Davros informed him. "Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins."

"Testing of what?" The Doctor demanded. What came next out of Davros' mouth as as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"The reality bomb."

* * *

"Wait so you mean to tell me that-" Donna began, but Hermione cut her off.

"Yes, yes I am. I can't explain all the details, honestly, I can't I shouldn't have even said this much-" Hermione ran her fingers through her lion's mane of hair and sighed. "but I wouldn't have if it weren't important." She looked pleadingly upon the Doctor, even if he were just a duplicate, he was still the Doctor, and hoped he might agree.

"They can't keep that data," he murmured finally. "You're right, if they did it might destroy everything as we know it."

"Thank you, Doctor." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I know it will be difficult."

"But wait, what would happen if they kept the information? It's not like they can just clone it or something."

"I'd rather not take my chances with the Daleks." Hermione told her. Still... She knew this duplicate, the Doctor had told her what he had done and how he had reminded him of what he had used to be. And here she was, using it to her advantage. But it was needed, she told herself. The Daleks could not have her secret. "its best if they're destroyed." Seeing the look on Donna's face, Hermione continued,

"It's necessary. There is no other way. Even the Doctor would have difficulty hacking into their systems- and if we tried, the other Doctor would find out."

"Well whats so wrong with that?" Donna demanded. "He deserves to know! All this time he's been thinking he's alone-"

"It's not the time for it yet! At least I don't think so!" Hermione groaned. "Look, time travel is difficult especially when you don't meet someone in the right order. I don't know when I'm to tell him, but not yet- not when we have to worry about the Daleks, alright?"

"You need to tell him soon, Hermione." Donna told her softly. "If you don't I will, and I think he deserves to hear it from you."

"I know Donna," Hermione sighed. "I know."

* * *

Harry Potter rushed through the Ministry of Magic, pushing past the men and women who were crying for his help. He couldn't help them. He wished he could but he couldn't. Those things had somehow managed to break through their wards that prevented Muggles from getting through.

So far, Hogwarts and Diagon Alley were safe. It was the smaller communities in trouble- like Godric's Hallow. He'd managed to take his children and his wife to safety. He hadn't heard from Ron in the past hour, and he hadn't answered his Patronus.

All they could do was rely on Hermione, and her Doctor, and hope that they would be able to save them, and rescue the witches and wizards relying on her. Right now, his job was to look after those he could, and give them some sort of hope that they would make it through all of this.

Just then, a terrier patronus bounded forth, wagging its tail as it circled around Harry. "Weasleys are safe. Keep an eye out for Hermione, yeah?" Ron's voice filtered through the cries of the witches and wizards and he felt a sense of relief.

He found the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, talking to a bunch of reporters from the Daily Prophet. "Minister, I need to speak with you privately." Harry said. Kingsley nodded and waved away the reporters. The two said nothing as they walked briskly to his office. Alone, Kingsley began,

"Potter. Please tell me you have some good news."

"Hermione Granger is dealing with it right now, sir." Harry said. "She has previous experience with the aliens, and is somewhat of an expert. We'll be fine, sir, as long as no one fires upon the Aliens with magic."

"What exactly are they?" Kingsley asked.

"They are called Daleks, sir." Harry informed him. "They are a race that have no emotion whatsoever, and only care about the expansion of their own race. They aren't to be messed with."

"A few of our scouts have reported that magic doesn't work on them, merely reflects upon their shields." Kingsley informed. "Is there absolutely nothing we can do to stop them?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. All we can do is trust Hermione to help."

* * *

"The Doctor's soul is revealed! See him," Dalek Caan giggled. "See the heart of him!"

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth Doctor. You take ordinary people and fashion them into weapons." Davros mocked. "Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks Doctor. _You made this._"

"They're trying to help." The Doctor said lowly, his voice barely a whisper. But Rose could hear the pain in it. She looked down. They'd disappointed him.

"Already I have seen them sacrifice and murder today. The Earth woman who fell opening the subwave network?"

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked. Rose answered.

"Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here."

"And your friend, Hermione Granger? She destroyed three of my Daleks single handedly after escaping her prison, killing them in cold blood. And all for you, their beloved Doctor."

"Hermione would never kill someone," the Doctor defended. "You're lying!"

"Oh?" Davros said. "Play the clip."

They turned their eyes to the screen, where Hermione freed herself before killing not one, not two, but three Daleks in cold blood. The clip rewound itself and played again. Then again. Then Doctor watched on, disappointed. He wondered what happened to the little girl he'd known, and had been so proud of. The woman who killed the Daleks was not her. She didn't even hesitate. Didn't even blink.

"She really did it. She killed three Daleks, all on her own." Rose whispered.

"How many more Doctor?" Davros asked. "Just think. How many have died in your name. How many have killed."

The Doctor stared at Davros, anger and rage building up inside him.

"The Doctor, the man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not. Out of shame. This is my final victory Doctor. I have shown you yourself."

"Enough," the Supreme Dalek interrupted. "Engage defense 05."

"It's the Crucible or the Earth," Martha declared quickly."

"Transmat Engaged!"

The Doctor watched as Martha, Jack, Mickey, Jackie and Sarah Jane Smith were transported into the Vault with the rest of them. Jack caught Martha in his arms and steadied her.

"Don't move all of you! Stay still!" The Doctor ordered.

"Guard them!" Davros screeched. "On your knees all of you! Surrender!"

"Do as he says."

Jackie, Mickey and Sarah Jane looked at the Doctor with an expression of defeat, but finally complied.

"The Final Prophecy is in place," Davros murmured. "The Doctor and his Children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come! Detonate the reality bomb!"

"Activate planetary alignment field!"

"Universal Reality Detonation in 200 Rells."

"You can't Davros!" The Doctor insisted. "Just listen to me! Just Stop!"

Davros began laughing maniacally in his own madness. "Nothing can stop the Detonation!" He declared. "Nothing! And no one!"

But then the impossible happened, and the TARDIS began to appear. It's familiar groaning and wheezing filled the Vault until its light shined throughout the room. The door opened, and out stepped the Doctor Duplicate, charging at Davros with his gun.

"Don't!" The Doctor yelled, just as Davros shocked him with his ray. The Doctor duplicate fell to the ground.

"Activate holding cell," Davros groaned out. The Doctor Duplicate was trapped.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled, chasing after him. She dived for the gun. "Doctor I've got it! Oh but I don't know what to do!" Davros fired at her as well, and Donna fell to the ground and lied limp.

"Donna!" The Doctor cried. "Donna are you alright? Donna!"

"Destroy the weapon!"

One of the Daleks fired its extermination rays at the weapon, and it was destroyed.

"I was wrong about your warriors Doctor," Davros claimed. "They are pathetic."

"Don't count me out just yet Davros," a voice claimed. Hermione stepped forth from the TARDIS, wand in hand. "Pleasure upon finally meeting you." Her eyes flickered to the clip that was still replaying. "Ah, I see that I was being watched."

"Yes, Hermione Granger, another one of the Doctor's companions. Activate the Holding Cell!"

It descended upon her but Hermione fired at the cell's generators, and it exploded, just like the last one. "Now Davros, that's not going to work on me." Her eyes hardened. "Tell the Supreme Dalek to get rid of my records and I'll let you go on with this reality bomb business."

"You dare order me? Exterminate her!" The five Daleks in the room fired upon Hermione at once, but she drew up a shield in a quick second. The rays rebounded, firing back at the Daleks. They exploded.

"Are you finished?" Hermione demanded.

"That is not possible-"

"Quite possible, actually." Hermione told him. "My wand has old High Gallifreyan carved into it's wood." She paused, letting her words sink in. "All I want are those records deleted. Now do it."

"Hermione how did you know old High Gallifreyan?" The Doctor demanded.

"It's a secret, Doctor." She said softly.

"A very good secret at that," the Doctor Duplicate claimed. "You really should tell him, Hermione."

"And right now is the time?" Hermione asked, keeping an eye on Davros. "Tick tock tick tock, you've got five seconds."

Davros watched the woman before him.

"One."

His eye narrowed.

"Two."

He clenched his jaw. Hermione waited.

"Three."

"Supreme Dalek," Davros began. "Delete the records of the female Hermione Granger."

"Records have been deleted."

"Good." Hermione pocketed her wand and stood with her arms at her side.

"You could have killed him Hermione," Jack said. "You could have stopped all of this."

"Davros isn't in charge, remember?" She looked at Jack. "The Supreme Dalek is. And trust me, everything is going to be alright."

"Alright? Now we have no way of stopping the reality bomb." The Doctor declared.

"Detonation in 20 rells. 19."

"Stand witness, time lord, stand witness humans. Your weapons are useless, your friend betrayed you." Hermione looked down at that, her hair blocking her face. "Oh, the end of the universe has come."

"5, 4, 3, 2-"

And then, everything seemed to... shut off and alarms went wild.

"And, closing all Z-Nuetrino relay loops using an internalized, synchronous backfeed reversal loop." Donna grinned. "That button there!"

* * *

When it was all over and done with, everyone was inside the TARDIS. They were going to fly Earth home. Hermione, sensing the Doctor's anger and confusion for allowing the Duplicate to destroy the Dalek's and their ships, did not join them. Instead, she meandered through the familiar halls of the TARDIS until she found the library with the pool, and sat down to read.

About an hour later, the Doctor came to find her. When she looked up, she found him angry, and sad and hurt- most of all, he looked alone. He'd lost Donna. She wished she said goodbye, but what would it have mattered. Donna was gone, and would never remember her.

He didn't have Rose, either, she recalled. She was gone with the Duplicate.

"Doctor..." Hermione broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

"For which part?" He asked. "For killing in cold blood? For using old High Gallifreyan for your own search of power? For allowing the Duplicate to destroy all of the Daleks?"

"Everything happened as it was meant too, Doctor, I'm sorry. I couldn't change any of it."

"You knew, then. You knew about Donna- about Rose-" He chocked back a sob. Of Anger. Of hate of sorrow, Hermione didn't know but it killed her. It killed her to see the Doctor like this. And it was all because of her.

"Yes, I knew Doctor. I knew eventually, this would happen. You told me it would." She looked down, ashamed. "You told me it had to happen that way-"

"Time can be rewritten!" He yelled out, his voice filling the silence. "Time can be rewritten. I could have stopped Davros early on-"

"And stopped yourself from seeing Rose again? Stopped her from being happy, with another version of you? A you she could actually be with?" Hermione asked him and equal force. "You would stop Donna from becoming the most important woman in the universe?" She asked in a whisper.

"I know you hate this, Doctor, believe me, I do, but it had to happen this way. If I could have changed it, I would have, but I couldn't."

"And what about you? And your wand?" He asked. "You didn't do it for power?"

"No, merlin's beard, no!" Hermione cried. "Doctor- the only reason I have Old High Gallifreyan on my wand is so that my spells will work on creatures like the Daleks. Yes, I killed the Daleks. But they would have killed me first without a second thought. I've been in war, Doctor, and I've been faced with difficult choices. I'm not sorry for what I did."

"You threatened Davros to destroy the data on you." The Doctor asked. "Why. What secret is so important."

Hermione sighed. "I didn't want them to know that I was a witch-"

"You're lying, Hermione. If you didn't want them to know you were a witch you wouldn't have used your wand. Don't lie to me. I'm a 907 year old Time Lord and I've destroyed entire species before. Just. Don't."

Hermione gazed up at the Doctor, the thin line of her lips curling to a frown.

"Doctor... I'm..."

* * *

And, cliffhanger. I know I'll usually pick up in one of Hermione's years of Hogwarts, but I decided to give this chapter a clean break. Next chapter they'll be back at Hogwarts.


End file.
